Sister's Forever
by Blackbeltchick715
Summary: Frozen AU where the ages for most of the characters have been changed. How would Frozen play out if Anna was Elsa's older sister, not the younger sister? How would the separation and isolation of the sisters change? Anna's memories? The trek up the mountain? What about Hans? Somethings never change, Love will thaw, and True Love will thaw a frozen heart.
1. Ch 1 Birth of the Snow Queen

**Hello everybody! Welcome to my Frozen AU story!**

**So, for those of you who LOVE Frozen, this is my little twist on the story. I have scrolled through the Frozen section of Fanfiction bet didn't really find any stories with this idea, and the one I did find was a one-shot. However, I didn't really think much about it until I was scrolling through my Facebook page one day and found a few pictures (the ones in the cover photo for this story), and it got me thinking. How different would Frozen be if Anna was the older sister while Elsa was the younger one, as well as Elsa still having her powers? Along with the idea of messing around with the ages of all the other characters to play into the switch in ages between Elsa and Anna. A few days later, bada-bing bada-boom, this Frozen AU began writing itself. So, now that that brief little introduction is out of the way... I need to address a few others (lots of others) on my other story that I currently have posted which is not related to Frozen in any way, shape, or form.**

****What is up guys? Yes, I have a new story! No, it will not distract me from my other one, and an update, the next chapter is almost finished... School and life got in the way a lot while trying to write it... as well as this new idea to. Don't worry though, I have the two chapters after this next one, and they are basically written, so updates on that will be fairly quick. I hope. So I'll see some of you (A lot of you because you are following me as an author) over there in a little while. I hope to have ch 20 out by the end of this week, though no guarantees.  
****

****Now, for those that have popped over to my profile and back because you had no idea what the heck I was talking about, the story I also have up is **a crossover between my two favorite TV Shows from two different TV Stations.** And as you probably have noticed, the chapters for that story are anywhere between 8k-16k long, with about 200k words. The chapters in this story will not be that long, so that is either great news, or bad news, whichever you see fit. It's not that I can't write long chapters, because it is obvious that I can, its just that this is a movie and not a TV show, so that affects the chapter length in a lot of ways. I have added my own little parts to the story of Frozen to better highlight things, as well as throwing in some crazy fan theories to the story as well. Which is why it's a AU, because I have changed the plot line in different ways. Now you're all thinking that this is redundant because we all know what AU's are, but I need to get it out there now so I don't get a bunch of hate for things that I may or may not have changed.****

****Wow, that was a lot to say... A few more things before I start the chapter, and new story:****

****1\. I do not own Frozen, it's characters, or Disney in any way.****

****2\. I am not the one who drew the pictures in the profile picture for this story, I am responsible for arranging them in the format that they are currently in. I found them posted on Facebook and scattered throughout the internet via Google image search, all by other people.****

****3\. This chapter is in third person, so no one specific point of view, but that will change later on.****

****4\. Anna is 5 years older then Elsa.  
****

****5\. Enjoy the chapter!****

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Birth of the Snow Queen**

Arendelle, Norway. December 21, 1787.

A small kingdom located high up in the north, located in a cliff side range of mountains near the North Sea on the Southwest tip of the Scandinavian Peninsula. This small little Kingdom was right on the water, making it a very prospers city due to all the trade that comes into the kingdom from the sea. A large Fjord that held a generous number of ships within its borders allowed for not only trade but royal events, such as a birthday for a young princess a few months back, who is soon to be a big sister.

The Royal Palace sat on a rock outcropping just off the shore line, or the small shore line as most of the shore was a bunch of ragged cliffs that surrounded the kingdom itself. A bridges connects the castle to the town as well as the docks for the Fjord, while a wall leads off to the left and up the rock slope to surround the town that has inhabited the usable living space within the cliffs themselves. The main bridge was the entrance to the Palace itself, gray stone bricks paved the bridge in a smooth surface. The town was located past the palace and was easily accessible to the main bridge as well as the docks, while following the ragged landscape and weaving around the cliffs themselves. The gates, as the town called them, were always open to the towns' people for anything they could need, and because of this the Royal Family was loved by the entire kingdom.

Celebrations were held all the time in the Palace, and it was always an open invitation for the court yard to welcome all guest. News still traveled just as quickly for those in the courtyard as it does within the palace itself. And when news of the queen being pregnant again was revealed, the kingdom was overjoyed with the news. Just to think, that there were going to be two little bundles of joy running throughout the palace halls. Though no one could have predicted the special gift that was given to the second princess, or the events that would play out afterwards years to come…

* * *

It was half past nine when another scream sounded throughout the palace, causing the young princess to jump yet again. Her short twin pony tails of strawberry blond hair lightly bouncing at the sudden movement as well.

"It's okay dear." A middle aged woman shushed, trying to settle down the frightened child.

"But, Gerda, mama is hurting? Why is she hurting?" The youngster asked, her voice quivering as tears threatened to spill from her teal eyes. It was one of the few nights that the little princess was allowed to stay up a later than normal, only because it was a special night. The night her new brother or sister was supposed to come into the world, even though she didn't know all the details, it didn't matter to her.

"Oh, don't worry Princess Anna, it's just for a short while. It will pass." The women, Gerda, responded, getting down on the floor with the five year old princess to sooth her. Gerda gave her a small smile as she reached over and picked up one of the discarded dolls Princess Anna had been playing with and handed it back to her.

"But…" Princess Anna started.

"It will be alright dear, and very soon you will get to see your new brother or sister. Won't that be fun?" She asked sweetly, trying to get Anna's mind off of the reoccurring screams. The idea seemed to work as the young princess began to blabber about how she and her 'sister' were going to do all kinds of fun things together. That had been Anna's response every time she had seen her mother's stomach so round and large. She always spoke how she and her 'sister', claiming it had to be a girl because boys were icky, were going to play together all day long. Gerda smiled as she avoided yet another meltdown from the little girl, but also partly at the mentioning of her wanting to play with her new sibling. As the girl dawdled on and on about being a big sister, she had noticed that the screams had ceased at least twenty minutes ago, but no one had come to bring Anna to her parents and she was beginning to worry that something had gone wrong. It was a small fear, but one none the less, and the options of all that could have gone wrong were beginning to play out in her mind. A quiet knock on the door alerted her to the presence of another worker within the palace, and given Gerda a small shred of relief. Anna had heard the sound as well and looked up at Gerda in curiosity, who motioned for her to continue playing as she had to do some 'adult things'. Anna scrunched her face up in dislike at that idea and refocused her attention to her dolls, continuing to set up a little tea party for her dolls and stuffed animals. Once Anna's attention was focused back on her toys, Gerda opened the door to see the royal adviser, Kai, standing at the door with an unreadable expression.

"Kai, is everything alright?" She asked worriedly, though was able to keep Anna from hearing the tone of her voice.

"Gerda, relax the Queen is fine. The child on the other hand is a different matter." Kai responded, still keeping his unreadable mask in place. Gerda's worry began to bubble back up to the surface and the second sentence.

"What do you mean? You don't mean the child is-" Gerda couldn't finish her sentence out of fear and possible grief for the King and Queen.

"The child is alive, but she is unnaturally cold, cold as ice according to the doctors, and it is concerning for the King and Queen. They told me to let you know of this update and to keep Princess Anna here until His Majesty comes to retrieve her himself." Gerda breathed a sigh of relief, though the newborn baby was alive, with it being as cold as Kai was stating, she didn't want to think that he or she could die so soon after birth. It was common for newborns to die shortly after birth, but she hoped that this wasn't the case. The King and Queen were too generous and kind to deserve such a fate, but stranger things have happened.

"Thank you Kai, I'll keep the princess here until the King comes for her." Gerda replied evenly. Kai nodded, and proceeded back down the hallway to the Queens chambers. The princess seemed to notice the change in the emotions in the room and was staring at Gerda expectantly.

"It's nothing to worry about dear. You mother should be just fine." She reassured the little girl, who smiled and went back to playing with her dolls. Shortly after Kia had left, the aurora lights began to dance in the night sky, sending flashes of greens, yellows, blues, purples, and pinks throughout the room, causing Anna to stop what she was doing and run towards the window. She grasped the window sill and used it to hold herself up on her tip toes as much as she could to try and see all of the lights and their movements across the sky.

"Gerda, Gerda look! The pretty lights are back!" Anna giggled as she pointed to the window with on hand, staring in awe at the pretty colors that decorated the night sky. Gerda smiled, knowing how the young princess loved the lights that would sometimes appear at night.

"I do see, princess, they are very pretty indeed." She smiled at the young girl while she continued to look at the lights. Fifteen minutes had passed before the King had opened the doors, coming to collect Anna and take her to her mother, and hopefully the newborn baby sibling.

"Anna, dear." He called out soothingly, before smiling to Gerda and silently thanking her for watching over his daughter.

"Papa!" Anna cried out in delight, rushing towards the man and tackling his legs in a hug.

"Hey there little one. Are you ready to meet your new sister?" He smiled as she looked up at her father's face, catching her large smile as well.

"Yes!" Anna squealed, smiling wide with the news and bouncing up and down while still gripping his pant leg.

"Another girl, you majesty?" Gerda asked happily, though her tone went unnoticed by the little princess in the room.

"Yes, she is going to be just fine." He answered, causing Gerda to sigh in relief again, "Come now Anna, let's go meet you little sister." As he led her out of the room.

The two exited the room, Gerda following them though keeping her distance, as they made their way down the hallway. Anna was bouncing around with joy while the King tried to keep her quiet as to not wake the young baby up again. As they entered the room, Anna spotted her mother instantly, propped up by lots of pillows on the bed with a blanketed bundle in her arms. Anna carefully climbed onto the bed, after her mother gave her permission to do so, and made her way to her mother's side to look at her new sister.

Even at the age of five, she knew there was something special about her little sister. As if her white hair and cerulean eyes were not a big enough clue, the cold touch of the baby's skin was a big indicator.

"Anna, this is Elsa. Your baby sister." The Queen whispered to the five year old.

"Hi Elsa. I'm Anna, your big sister." Anna whispered to the newborn in her mother's arms, as if the baby could understand her, "We are going to be best friends and play together every day."

The Queen chuckled at that, "You'll have to wait until she's older before you two can play together."

"Aww,"Anna whined, "How long will that be?"

"Not very long, Anna, not very long at all." The King smiled a knowing smile to his wife, who in turn gave him the same smile back.


	2. Ch 2 Roommate

**Hey, what is up? I'm back with a new chapter.  
**

**Thanks to those that have followed and set this as a favorite for this story! You guys rock!**

**The story for the most part will pick up after a few chapters, I think... I don't really know the exact amount because I have a few that are about the sisters and their bond before all the fun with being hit with ice powers begins. I think there is two more chapters of the sisters playing together before the ballroom scene, but I have to double-check.  
**

**Now, for the boring part: I don't own Frozen or its characters. I wish I did, I only own this idea to swap ages of all the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Roommate**

Arendelle, Norway. April 17, 1790.

A loud squeal sounded through the hallways as Anna chased her sister down the hall, locked in what looked like a race to the ballroom, Elsa in the lead with Anna closely behind her. The two girls always played with each other around lunchtime as it was the only break Anna had in-between her lessons to be with her little sister during the day.

"Better hurry Elsa, I'm gonna get you!" Anna teased, and laughing after her sister shriek of joy. Elsa tried to get her tiny legs to move faster, making her look like she was waddling at a very fast pace down the hallway, the miniature braid bouncing around her back as she landed each step. Anna picked up her speed to easily catch up with her sister, who had squealed again when she spotted Anna right behind her. Anna lunged after Elsa, pretending to miss in order to make Elsa think she was winning. Anna repeated this action two more times before she actually grabbed Elsa when the entered the study, her arms wrapping around Elsa's tiny waist and hoisting her into the air. Anna carried her to a nearby couch, and gently dropped her on the soft cushions. "I got you!" Anna proclaimed and started tickling her. Elsa shrieked again, unable to control her laughter as her older sister continued to tickle her.

"Anna! A-Anna! Stop it!" Elsa screamed out in joy, trying to push the girl's hands out of the way. Anna only giggled again as she moved her hands away from Elsa's hands and gripped one of her legs. Taking off the shoe, she lightly gripped the ankle and began to tickle her foot causing Elsa to scream out in laughter again at the new sensation. Once Anna felt that this foot had enough, she repeated the action to the other leg, gaining the same results. Anna released the foot and returned to her stomach and tickled it, with Elsa still protesting through her laughs, screams, and giggles. With an unconscious flick of her wrist, Elsa created a mound of snow that moved Anna out of reach. Anna gasped as she was suddenly pushed away from Elsa by a pile of snow. She was used to these things happening, after all her sister was born with the power to control ice and snow, but it still did surprise her every once in a while. Like today's little demonstration.

"Haha, tickle bump!" Elsa laughed. Anna poked her head over the top of the mound to look down at her three year old sister in confusion. What was a tickle bump? Not that she had the answer for herself, but she assumed it was going to be a nickname for something, Elsa had a lot of those. Na-nah was for her blanket when she was a year and a half, then there was bub-bar which meant chocolate when she was around two. Although, if it stood for chocolate it couldn't have been _that_ bad of a nickname, and then there was something called a te-te, whatever that was for, probably for a bottle or something…

Point being, she had weird names for things. But Elsa was also still a toddler while she herself was eight, almost nine now, which is a big age gap. Not that Anna really cared about that, she loved Elsa all the same. Elsa was now jumping around because she came up with a new name for something fun. Anna decided to make it a little more of an actual thing, as well as something they could do together and slid down the side of the mound, landing next to her little sister with a smirk on her face. Quickly picking her up, she raced back up the side of the pile of snow and sat down on the top of it with Elsa in her lap.

"This is a tickle bump." Anna corrected as she pushed them off the top, sliding to the ground. Elsa giggled as they slide down the pile, before demanding to go again, and again enjoying her "tickle bump" as she was calling it. It was times like these that Anna loved the most, being able to play with her sister in between her princess classes. Or on weekends when they would spend the entire day playing in the ballroom or running around in the courtyard making snowmen.

"Anna! We play dolls now?" Elsa asked, her eyes wide with hope. Anna smiled, and opened her mouth to agree when their father walked through the doors, relieved that he found the two of them.

"Anna, there you are. Come, it's time for your afternoon lessons." He stated calmly. Anna didn't miss the heartbreaking look in her little sisters eyes, but she also didn't miss the semi-urgent look her father gave her either. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at her sister.

"Not now Elsa," Anna answered, knowing that she had to go to her lessons whether she wanted to or not, "But we can play dolls for as long as you want later, okay?" Anna smiled, getting down on one knee to talk to her sister.

"Really?" Elsa asked, not able to comprehend the fact that she could play dolls for as long as she wanted to with her sister.

"Yes. Really. I have to go to my lessons first, but we will play dolls after. Okay. I promise." Anna smiled, taking her sisters hand as she stood up.

"Okay!" Elsa shouted in glee, holding on her sister's hand. Deciding to change the topic, she looked towards their father, and distracting Elsa enough so that she wouldn't freak out when Anna didn't come to her room right away to play with her. Elsa had always seemed to get things that a normal three year old wouldn't pick up on, and she was very intelligent. But Anna wouldn't change any of it for the world, she loved her sister so much and made sure that Elsa knew that every day.

"Look Elsa, Papa's here." Anna stated encouragingly, motioning to their father standing in the doorway.

"Papa!" Elsa screamed, letting go of Anna's hand and running towards the King, wrapping her small arms around his legs when she reached him.

"Hello Elsa. How was your day today?" He asked, prying her arms off of his legs and bending down to meet Elsa's eye level.

"The best! Anna and I did so much! She said we can play dolls!" Elsa squealed, her rambling trailing off as she continued to talk about how her and Anna were going to play with their dolls later.

"Is that so? Well, it sounds like you had fun." The King chuckled, "Why don't we go lay down for a quick nap? That way you won't be sleepy when Anna comes to play with you later."

"Okay." She agreed, trying and failing to hold back a yawn.

"Okay," He nodded, picking up the little girl and looked over at his other daughter, "Anna, we should head over to your lessons now. You don't want to be late."

"I know, I know. I'm going now." Anna replied, trudging down the hallway with her dad to her lessons.

* * *

Did these lessons always have to be this boring? Her teacher, Miss Gertrude Donaldson, was boring as ever with her monotone voice and old lady smell trying to give Anna her lesson of Arendelle's history. Anna had already zoned out, waiting for her teacher to finish the lesson so she could find Elsa and play with her again. Luckily this was her last lesson, so her dream was about to come true.

"Any questions, your highness?" Miss Donaldson asked, waiting for Anna to reply.

"Wha- Hmm, Oh! No, no questions. I think I got it all." Anna responded, coming out of her day dream as she did so.

"Well then, if that's true, I will see you tomorrow for you quiz. Good day you highness." And with that, Anna quickly cleared her desk, throwing it all in her bag, and rushed out the door. _Here I come, __Elsa, I'm finally done with my lessons. _Anna thought as she rushed down the many hallways in the familiar route to get to her room. It seemed as if she would never reach her door, as if time had slowed down to a crawl. Finally reaching the door to her room, Anna burst through the doors to her room, only to find a lot had changed within its confines. Her room had shrunk in space with the newly added furniture. A second bed and dresser along with a chest that most likely held toys. A smile slowly spread across her face as recognized the new pieces in her room. Eventually a grin from ear to ear was plastered on her face because she got to share a room with Elsa now. This day could not have gotten any better.

"Anna!" A squeal came from her left, causing her to turn her head towards her sister who had come running over to her side, "Mama and Papa said we can share a room! We gonna have so much fun!"

"Yes. We will." Anna giggled, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Can we play dolls now?"

"Of course we can. I seem to remember saying I would play dolls for as long as you wanted after my lessons..." Anna grinned, dropping her pack over to the right side of the door and following her sister to her side of the bedroom to play with their dolls. Elsa had been in the middle of setting up a tea party, as Anna approached, and had all their dolls and stuffed animals seated nicely around the mini table that Anna usually used for reading or studying. Anna quickly pretended to adjust her cloths so that she could be a part of the party.

"You can sit next to Marshmallow and Mrs. Rabbit." Elsa directed, pointing between the two stuffed animals. One looked like a normal brown rabbit while the other looked like a really bad patch job of a white bear stuffed animal, the muzzle missing, had blue buttons for eyes, and a one of the hands was shredded and looked like a claw. Where the muzzle used to be was now a weird stitching of what looked like an under-bite with fanged teeth. Anna slightly cringed at the memory of how that happened, since it was her fault that it was torn apart. But the smile on her sister's face when she gave it back after trying to repair it was worth it. Elsa had been crying because it was ruined, but when Anna had come back with it somewhat sewn together, Elsa immediately hugged it and said that it looked better that before, causing Anna to smile. Other than the dolls that looked like both of the princesses, Marshmallow was Elsa's favorite because Anna had tried to fix it for her after it ripped.

"Okay." Anna smiled, before changing her voice to a more snooty tone, "Good evening Mr. Marshmallow, good evening Mrs. Rabbit. How was your day?"

After a few seconds had passes, Anna replied as if the two animals had spoken back to her, "Oh really, well I have to say that it must have been really bad to deal with that." She said in her snooty voice, causing Elsa to giggle.

"And what about our party hostess? I hear she is beautiful. Don't you agree?" Anna spoke towards the rabbit, causing Elsa to stare at her sister in awe.

"Really?" Elsa asked quietly.

"Of course you are. I would never lie to you about that." Anna responded normally, giving her little sister a loving smile before standing up and pulling her little sister into a hug, "You will always be pretty, and I love you." Elsa had returned the hug, grinning from ear to ear as she listened to her sister speak.

"I love you to, Anna."

The two continued to play for another hour in their tea party before a knock on the door caused the two sisters to look at the door as their mother came in the room.

"Girls, it's time for dinner." She said, smiling at the scene before her.

"Yay! Dinner!" Elsa shouted, rushing over to their mother as Anna slowly stood and walked over, leaving the room for the dining hall.

"Mama?" Anna asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why did you put Elsa's stuff in my room?" She asked, before realizing it sounded a little ungrateful, "Not that I'm upset, because I love it, I was just curious because I thought we were going to each have our own rooms and-"

"Your father and I thought it would be a good idea for the two of you to share a room." Her mother answered, smiling at Anna's rambling, "We thought it would be a nice surprise for you after your lessons."

"Thank you!" Anna squealed as she hugged her mother before running to catch up to her little sister at the end of the hall.

* * *

**And done! So that's that, and I'll see you all for the next chapter. Peace!**


	3. Ch 3 Learning to Read

**Hey, I'm back, and with a new chapter.**

**So, school started again, and I'll be swamped with homework seeing as I have five, yes five, English classes. I'm an English major if you were all wondering. Though most of my homework is reading because they are literary classes, I will have my share of essays and actual papers to turn in. Which will cut into my free time to write, and I'm kind of annoyed at that, but what can you do?**

**Anyways, a new chapter and more cuteness ensues!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Learning to Read**

Arendelle, Norway. March 25, 1791.

The two sisters loved sharing a room and Elsa thought it was the best thing in the world. Anna couldn't agree more with Elsa either, because she was always going to be there for her sister no matter what. Anna's parents deemed her old enough to learn the truth of how others would see Elsa's powers, and how not everyone would see her sisters powers as a gift like she did. Anna was confused, and asked why not, why they would need to be afraid of her powers. Their response was that some people saw Elsa's magic as Evil and would try to brand her as a witch. Anna wasn't happy with that response, and didn't like to think about what some people did those they accused of being witches. No, Anna vowed to herself that she would never let anyone hurt her little sister.

Ever.

And Anna was going to make sure Elsa always knew that she would be there for her if she needed it. No matter what the reason.

Anna's side of the room was filled with pinks and bright spring-like colors while Elsa's had more blues with winter-like colors. Each of them had their own side of the bedroom, and it was a large room as well, able to fit both of their queen sized mattresses and bed frames and still have plenty room to spare for all their toys and accessories. They each had a doll that looked just like themselves, and would often trade them just so they could feel as if their sister was with them. Another prominent feature was the bookcase in the corner that held all of their favorite stories. Almost every night, Elsa would have her older sister read her a book from those shelves, like tonight, Anna was helping her sister get ready for bed, brushing her hair as they both sat on Elsa's bed in their night gowns. Elsa was four now, Anna nine, and she still loved to be with her sister.

"Anna, can you read a story before bed?" Elsa asked, twisting her fingers together as she waited for her older sister's answer. She felt the brush slightly pause before continuing it stroke before Anna answered her.

"Of course. Which one did you want to read tonight?" Anna asked, smiling as she finished up brushing her sisters hair.

"The one about the girl who lost her glass slipper!" Elsa exclaimed, all excited for the upcoming story. This one being her favorite out of all the different books they had.

"Alright… But how about I teach you how to read it?" Anna asked, smirking a little at her sister. Elsa seemed a little confused, and Anna saw this, smiling and grabbing the book before settling them both into Elsa's bed.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Anna reassured, handing the book to Elsa, smiling as Elsa opened the book and turned the page to the beginning. After that, Elsa was at a loss for what to do because she couldn't really read, not the way Anna could. And she liked it better when Anna read the book.

"I know you're nervous, but reading can be fun." Anna continued, pulling Elsa closer to herself so that she could look at the page to help Elsa learn to read. Honestly, Anna never really liked reading, but reading to her little sister was another story. She loved to read to her sister, to watch as her eye light up with excitement or worry as the hero or heroine of the accomplished dangerous of exciting tasks. She loved that part of reading, not the books and documents that she had to read for her lessons.

"But, I don't know how, you can do it better." Elsa sniffled, trying to hold back her tears.

"I know, that's why I'm going to help you." Anna hugged her sister reassuringly, "See, we start here. On page one, with this sentence…" Anna explained, using her hand to gesture to each point as she attempted to comfort her sister.

"Okay…" Elsa's lip quivered before she turned to look at the page, "On cee u apone a time-"

"Once upon a time..." Anna corrected. Elsa nodded before continuing.

"Once upon a time, the-the re-"

"There."

"There was a wa- well- wort-"

"Wealthy."

"I can't do it." Elsa pouted, tears stinging her eyes as she gave up too easily in Anna's opinion.

"Yes you can. I know you can, because I know that you are my super smart little sister." She complimented her little sister, trying to sooth her, "It just takes practice. How about this, I'll read the book tonight, but we can spend tomorrow learning how to read in the library. Does that sound like a plan?" Anna asked, knowing her sister wasn't going to want to continue for much longer.

"Yes." She sniffled again, not very confident in her answer as she looked away from her older sister. Anna closed the book and turned Elsa's head back towards hers so she could look her little sister in the eye.

"Elsa, look at me." Anna asked quietly, and waited until Elsa looked her in the eyes, "It's okay to not know how to read. I didn't know how to read either, and I felt the same way when I tried to read with Mama or Papa. Don't be too hard on yourself. You will learn eventually, and I can help teach you. Does that sound fun?" Elsa only nodded, too scared to say anything anyways.

"How about we just put the book away for now and I hum a tune for you instead?" Anna asked, moving the book off the bed and walking over to place it back on the bookshelf. Again, Elsa only nodded as Anna made her way back to tuck Elsa into bed, softly humming the tune that she made up a while ago, a soft light tune but still could be a fun and energetic one if you added the rhythm to it. It was also one of Elsa's favorites, and before long, Elsa was fast asleep in her bed with a small smile on her face as she slept.

Unbeknownst to the girls, the King and Queen had been outside the door towards the end of their conversation, a loving smile on each of their faces as they heard Anna comfort and sooth her younger sister after a failed attempt in teaching her how to read. The two dignitaries walked away from the door as they heard Anna beginning her little tune that would always calm Elsa down, and help her fall asleep.

* * *

After that night, Elsa tried her hardest to learn to read, and would often find her sister, Anna, afterwards to show her the new words she learned. Anna would have her sister read to her while helping her with any words that she struggled to pronounce. Elsa loved it when Anna taught her how to read and was always trying to get better so that she could read bigger books like her sister did. It was Elsa's favorite part about going to bed, grabbing her favorite book and curling up on her bed or in a chair with her older sister and reading the book together.

"… and they lived happily ever after. The end." Elsa finished, closing the book in her hands. The two girls were currently in Elsa's bed, Elsa reading a story before they went to sleep. Anna pulled Elsa into a hug as she placed the book down on the sheets.

"See, I knew you could do it!" Anna grinned proudly at her little sister as she finished her favorite bed time story, "I'm so proud of you Elsa."

Elsa blushed, "Thank you, Anna."

"You welcome. Now come on, it's time to go to bed." Anna smiled.

"Can you tuck me in?" Elsa asked hopefully with wide eyes.

"Of course, you get settled under the covers and I'll put the book away." Anna replied, moving off the bed with the book in her hands, and walking over to the bookcase in their room. She gently placed the book back and turned to head back to Elsa's bed, smiling when she spotted Elsa trying to keep her eyes open. "Getting a little sleepy?"

"N-ahhh-no." Elsa said, yawning in the middle of her answer.

"Sure," Anna smirked, "Good night Elsa." Anna whispered, tucking her little sister into bed and kissing her forehead.

"Good night, Anna." Elsa mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Anna smiled again as she walked over to her bed and slipped under the covers, quickly falling asleep as well.


	4. Ch 4 Nightmare

**Hey! I'm back, and with a new chapter! Yay! Anyways, sorry about taking so long, but school got in the way... It always seems to do that... Anyways, more cuteness ensues.**

**I don't own Frozen or it's characters, only my story idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Nightmare**

Arendelle, Norway. July 11, 1792.

It wasn't unusual for Elsa to have nightmares seeing as how she was only five, but tonight's was really bad. She didn't really remember what it was about, something with a monster, and that she was really scared by it. She shakily removed her covers, her eyes darting around the dark room, she grabbed her doll that looked like a miniature version of herself. Hugging it tightly she made her way over to her sister's bed.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered, her lower lip quivering as she looked around their room again hoping her sister would hear her. There was a small groan, so she tried again, "Anna? Are you awake?"

"Wha?" was her response. Anna wasn't the most intelligible person when woken up in the middle of the night, but when it came to her sister, Anna was always wide awake and ready to do whatever it takes to make her happy again.

"Anna, I'm scared." Elsa whispered again. Anna sat up and looked at her sister, rubbing her eyes to get a better view in the dark. Elsa was only scared after a nightmare, and if she was waking her up in the middle of the night while on the verge of tears, she obviously had a really bad one.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Anna asked, whether or not Elsa did have a nightmare, she always asked Elsa first. Elsa nodded slowly, "Okay, come here." Anna motioned for her sister to join her. Elsa quickly jumped up on to her older sister's bed, snuggling under the covers next to her sister.

"Thank you Anna." Elsa whispered softly into Anna's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Elsa. Good night." Anna smiled, wrapping her arm around her sister to comfort her as she fell asleep. Elsa however, could sleep just yet, the nightmare still terrorizing her mind.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anna asked suddenly, well it seemed suddenly to Elsa. Elsa nodded slowly clutching her doll closer to her body. "What was it about?"

"I don't really remember... There was a monster though..."

"What did the monster look like?" Anna asked, though the answer she got was not one she ever expected to come from her sister.

"I- I think it was... me?" Elsa frowned in thought. Anna nearly chocked, eyes wide with shock. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind as she tried to process what Elsa had just told her. Taking a deep breath, she sat up, pulling Elsa up with her and turning her so that they faced one another.

"Elsa, it was a dream. Nothing else. It's not real, and never will be real. Okay?" Anna stated seriously.

"But-"

"No buts. Monsters are not real. You know that, I know that, even mama and papa know that. And I know for sure that you are not a monster. If I lit a candle and told you to tell me what you see in the mirror, what would you say?" Anna asked with a small smile.

"I would see me?"

"And what would you look like?"

"A... girl?" Elsa asked confused.

"Exactly, a girl. A beautiful princess with even more beautiful powers. I would see my wonderful, amazing little sister smiling with joy as we build snowmen or gliding around on ice. Nothing else." Anna stated, watching the smile the began to form on Elsa's lips, "So never think that you are a monster, because you are not. You are my sister, and if anyone ever says that to you, tell me and I will protect you."

Elsa hugged her sister, tears beginning to form in her eyes from her sisters words, "Thank you Anna."

Anna smiled and hugged her sister back, "You're welcome. Now, we should get back to sleep."

Elsa nodded, a quiet yawn escaping from her mouth, and the two girls laid back down to get some rest, Elsa snuggling closer to her sister before closing her eyes. Anna waited until she could hear Elsa's even breath before allowing herself to fall back into her deep slumber. Anna may not have been happy per say after being woken up at 2 in the morning, but that was for any reason other than Elsa. She could never be mad at Elsa over anything, and she would never let Elsa be unhappy or scared.

The next morning Elsa awoke to the feeling of someone's arm sprawled across her shoulders and neck, and realizing that she was in Anna's bed, it had to be Anna's arm. She smiled to herself and snuggled herself deeper into the comfort of her sister, someone who always was there to help her or make her happy whenever she was scared or sad. Like last night, the nightmare terrified her, but it went away after she went to Anna for help.

There was a sharp knock on the door, and her mother came in to wake the two of them up for their daily activities. Now that Elsa was five, she had to start attending the same classes that Anna did, and while they didn't have the same teacher, Anna always helped her with the work or practicing her etiquette. Though sometimes it ended up working the other way around.

"Elsa?" Her mama asked confused as she spotted that Elsa wasn't in her bed like she usually was.

"Over here mama." Elsa answered quietly, attempting to sit up with Anna's heavy arm on her.

"Oh, there you are. Did you have another nightmare?" She asked, and when Elsa nodded, the Queen only smiled sadly, "Well, it was only a dream. It's not real. You know that right?"

"Yes, it was still scary. But Anna made it go away and made me feel all better." She smiled proudly at her older sister.

"I don't doubt it. Let's get up and get ready for you lessons…" She stated, before noticing that Anna wasn't even close to the word dignified as she slept. There was a line of drool down the corner of her mouth and onto the pillow, and her hair looked as if a rat or a bird had built their nest in it overnight, "And it seems we need to get your sister up and ready too."

Elsa grinned, waking her sister was the best part in the morning, mostly because Anna wasn't a morning person, she loved to sleep and with her going to become the future queen, she needed to learn that she had to rise early.

"Can I wake her Mama? Please, please, please?" Elsa asked, begging slightly.

"I suppose…"

"Yay!" Elsa exclaimed, and grinned at her unsuspecting sister. She jumped up on top of her sister, bouncing with joy as she woke her sister. "Anna! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Uhgmm, five more minutes..." She groaned unintelligibly.

"Please Anna, we have to go! It's breakfast time." Anna only rolled over, "If you don't get up, I'll eat all your chocolate pancakes." Elsa threatened, causing Anna to sit up immediately.

"You wouldn't dare." Anna mocked scowled.

"Would too!" Elsa smirked.

"Not if I beat you to the dinning hall." Anna challenged, jumping out of bed and rushing out of the room, Elsa quickly following her. The Queen only smiled at the two girls as she walked out of the room and followed their path to the dinning hall.

"Okay girls, it's time to get ready for the day…"


	5. Ch 5 Accident

**Hey all my wonderful readers! Welcome back! And for those who are just now joining us, welcome! Now on with the story, as I'm sure you all want to read. Things start to pick up here, but will slow down again so that I can add the elements that do change with the idea of Anna being the older sister. **

**Thank you to all that have reviewed and followed this story!**

**I don't own Frozen, just the plot idea.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Accident**

Arendelle, Norway. May 29, 1793.

By the time Elsa was six, the two were always playing in the snow, whether Elsa created it, or it was snowing outside. Making snowmen was their favorite thing to do, Elsa always named it Olaf, and Anna loved him. She always encouraged Elsa to use her powers and to have fun with them as long as she was careful with them. Elsa was currently turning in her bed, unable to sleep with the aurora lights dancing throughout the night sky. She wondered how Anna could sleep with them lighting up the room. Sometimes she would wake Anna up and they would play dolls, or practice reading. Elsa loved that, reading something new she learned to her older sister. Other times however, the two sisters would play in the ballroom, and it wasn't unusual to find the ballroom covered in snow the next morning, as the two girls would often sneak out of their room, and travel down to play in the snow. It was going to be another such night, when the aurora lights lit up the sky….

Elsa jumped up on her sister's bed, shaking her to wake up, "Anna. Psst! Anna, come on! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She whispered excitedly.

"Elsa… Go back to bed." Anna groaned, as much as she wanted to play with her sister, she did need her sleep for a test in her grammar class.

"But… Anna, the sky is awake, so I'm awake… Which means we have to play." She whined dramatically. Elsa may be quiet and reserved most of the time, but she did have her moments when she would act her age. This was one of those times.

Anna only snorted lovingly at her little sisters antics, moving over and getting out of her bed, picking up her little sister, and taking her back to her own bed, "Well, you'll have to play by yourself because I have a test tomorrow that I need to pass in order to finally get out of that grammar class." Anna smirked, plopping her six year old sister down on her bed and quickly returning to her own bed and snuggling back under her warm covers. Elsa only pouted as she watched her sister crawl back into her own bed, and an idea popped into her head. One that she knew her sister couldn't ignore. Quickly scrambling out of bed, she raced over to her sister's bed, and landed on top of her sister again. Ignoring the small grunt her sister gave as additional and unexpected weight was dropped on top of her, Elsa reached up with one hand and pulled open one of Anna's eyes.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked, taunting her sister lovingly. Anna opened both eyes as smiled at her younger sister, rolling over and hopping out of bed in excitement. Screw the test, she wanted to play with her sister. It wasn't like she had a lot of time to do that during the day with all her etiquette and princess classes.

They quickly and quietly exited the room and headed for the ballroom, Elsa leading the way and squealing a little too loudly at times, only for Anna to shush her jokingly. Anna opened the doors to the ballroom and closed them again once they were both in the room.

"Are you ready? Are you ready?" Elsa asked excitedly, bouncing up and down in her spot.

"Yes, Elsa. Do the magic!" Anna smiled, nodding her head in excitement. Elsa squealed again before putting her hands together and forming a blue orb of snow and swirling it around in her hands a few times before throwing it up into the ceiling, creating a winter wonderland.

"Wow, this is amazing. Every time." Anna whispered, in awe at the beauty of her younger sister's powers. She smiled with approval towards Elsa, always wanting her sister to love her powers and who they allowed her to be as a person.

"Look what else I can do!" Elsa cried, stomping her foot on the ground and creating an ice rink out of the entire ballroom. Anna giggled as she began sliding on the ice, Elsa skating around like a pro and purposefully knocking Anna down, causing both girls to burst out in laughter.

"Well, why don't we build that snow man like you wanted?" Anna teased, smiling at the joy that formed on her little sister's face.

"Yes!" Elsa shouted standing up and thinking about how to go about building a snowman.

"You need snow first silly." Anna giggled as she watched Elsa's confused face.

"I know that." She responded jokingly, before creating a giant pile of snow in the center of the ball room, "Come on, come on! Help me make the body!"

"All right, all right. I'm coming."

The two rolled the snow around until they created a large ball about the third of the size of Elsa, then got to work on the middle of the body, and that piece ended up being half the size of the other ball. The head ended up being an oval after the girls accidentally dropped it, but Anna thought it would make the snowman cuter, so she put it on top of the other mounds of snow.

"Almost done, now we just need a few rocks, sticks, and a carrot for the nose." Anna said, making sure the head didn't fall off.

"I'll get them!" Elsa cried as she raced for the door to the kitchen, and quickly disappearing behind it. Anna giggled again as Elsa came sprinting back into view, carrying all the necessary objects.

"You know how to add the finishing touches right, Ice Princess Elsa?" Anna said in a snooty voice, causing Elsa to laugh.

"Yes, now just sit back and watch." Elsa commanded playfully, pointing for Anna to sit on the floor as she finished making Olaf. She smiled at the face her little sister made as she concentrated on finishing the snowman. One eye was opened wider than the other, and her tongue stuck out while her head was tilted to the side.

"There, done!" Elsa cheered, struggling to spin the snowman around to face Anna and speaking in a deep voice, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"I love him." Anna smiled warmly.

"Really?" Elsa asked, taunting her sister.

"Of course I do. We built him together, so why wouldn't I love him?" Anna questioned. Her sister quickly darted behind the snowman as another idea surged through her mind, gripping its arms and began to pretend to be Olaf.

"Well then, Princess Anna, would you like to dance?" Elsa asked in her Olaf voice, pretending that they were at a ball.

"Why," Anna started, playing along with her sister's train of thought as she curtsied, "I would be honored, Prince Olaf."

Elsa giggled as she began to push the snowman around with her magic while her older sister skated on the ice backwards to pretend dancing with the snowman. The two danced for what felt like hours, when in reality was only a few minutes before they had to take a break. Lying on their backs in fresh powder as the breathed heavily, while trying to control their own fits of laughter. An idea popped into Elsa's head as she pushed herself up and made her way towards the snow in the center of the room.

"Elsa, what are you doing now?" Anna asked, chuckling again.

"Just watch." And so, Anna did watch. Elsa created a large mound in the middle of the room, one that looked a lot like a _tickle bump_. Anna got up and quickly snatched her sister off the ground and raced to the top of the mound.

"Tickle bump!" Elsa suddenly blurted out as Anna pushed the two of them off the top of the makeshift slide. Elsa then became creative with the idea and made a ramp that would launch them into another pile of snow. Like a pillow of sorts. When the slide down the second time, Elsa pushed herself away from Anna and flew off the ramp into the large pile of fresh powder. Popping out of the pile, she grinned as another idea flew through her mind.

"Watch me!" Elsa giggled as she began creating large pillars of snow and ice, then jumping off of them onto a taller pillar laughing with each new pillar that was created, while each pile continued to get higher and higher, but Anna began to worry that Elsa would slip and that she wasn't that far away from where Elsa was having fun…

"Elsa, be careful. I don't want you to slip!" Anna called out worriedly, "Elsa, slow down." Anna had gotten up and began making her way over to the snow pillars when Elsa jumped again. Elsa's foot slipped on the ice at the top of her new pillar and Anna watched in slow motion as Elsa lost her balance.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, running to get under her sister and catch her. Elsa screamed as she fell, being at least ten feet in the air if not higher. Elsa raised her hand to create a pillow of snow to land on, shooting ice out of her hand as soon as she could, but didn't expect her sister to be right there. Elsa watched as the blast hit her sister in the head, causing her to crumple to the ground. Anna's arms closed around Elsa as they landed on the ground, Elsa going unconscious as her head hit the hard icy floors and rolling out of Anna's weak grasp.

Anna was unconscious herself, going under as soon as the blast had hit her head. Recovering a few minutes later, her vision blurry and she tried to blink it away, not caring that she had been struck. She was feeling really cold though, and it was like she had a brain freeze that wouldn't go away, but her thoughts immediately drifted to Elsa. Bolting straight up into a sitting position and ignoring the waves pain that followed, she scanned the area, finding her sister's unmoving body lying next to Olaf.

"Elsa!" She choked out, stumbling to reach her sister, falling to her knees as she got close and pulling Elsa into her arms, "Elsa, Elsa please. Answer me." She pleaded, tears forming in the corners of her eyes from the pain in her head and the fear of the possibility that her little sister wouldn't wake up again. She couldn't be dead, Elsa wasn't dead. She just couldn't be. She heard ice crack and shatter as a door was forced open, and her parents came running across the room to her and her sister's position. Her mother in a panic because Elsa wasn't moving.

"What is going on in here?" Her father shouted, causing Anna to wince from pain while he continued to pull Elsa into his grasp. She thought he sounded angry but she couldn't be sure, the pounding in her head getting stronger.

"Anna, are you alright?" Her mother asked, noticing her wincing at the sound of her father's voice. Anna only shook her head, her teeth beginning to chatter as she did so. The pain that she ignored while trying to help her sister was coming back in full force, and her father seemed to notice that something was off as well as he looked at her with concern as well.

"Anna? What-" He stopped mid-sentence, horror coloring his face as he witnessed the blondish white streak of hair make itself visible in his eldest daughters hair.

"It's really cold. And my head hurts… really bad." And with that, Anna passed out again now that she knew Elsa was in the safety of her parent's hands, she fell forward landing in her mother's lap.

"Anna!" The Queen cried out, rolling her daughter over to try and wake her up, only to notice the ice cold feeling of her skin and began to panic, "She's ice cold."

The King looked between his two daughters and his wife in fear, "I know where we have to go. Take Elsa, I'll carry Anna." He said, switching the girls around and the two headed towards the library to find a map to the Valley of the Living Stone. Scrambling through the bookcases, skimming the titles of each book, he finally found the one he was looking for. The Queen however had made sure Anna was wrapped in a blanket for warmth and had ordered the guards to prepare their horses for an immediate departure.

"Here, this is where we need to go." The king stated firmly, pointing to the place on the map that seemed to be in the middle of the forest. The Queen nodded, both parents picked up their children and rushed to the stables before riding off into the night, hoping that these 'people' could help their daughters.

* * *

**Now one guest reviewer, I believe it was, i love anna, asked about the whole Hans situation? I would have to say don't worry about it, Elsa isn't going to be with Han. Honestly I don't like that pairing either, however I don't mean I hate those that do like that pairing, that's their preference and everyone is entitled to their own opinions and pairings. If I'm being honest with myself, I am a pairing stickler, and once I find a pairing that I like, I don't tend to read others that vary. Of course this sounds like I hate all other but I see it as my opinion and I like the ideal of "if you don't like it, don't read it" and it saves a lot of energy and wasted emotion to yell at someone that does like it. I'll give you a list of those that I love (you don't have to read this if you don't want to) and they are: Jack Frost and Elsa, Danny and Sam, Danny and Raven (Sam has to be dead first), Anna and Kristoff, Hiccup and Astrid, Hiccup and Merida (if Astrid is dead), Rapunzel and Eugene/Flynn, Elsa and OC (usually if the OC has powers, but he doesn't have too), Emma Swan and Hook, Regina and Robin Hood. As you can tell, I also have specifics towards certian crossover pairings as well. These are just a few, as I obviously have more, but I don't want to bore you with all of them... maybe I'll update my profile page to include a list of pairings on there for you all to read. There are some same sex pairing that I do like too, but I won't list them here either because there are a lot of specifics to those as well.**

**Anyways, see you all next chapter as we rush off to see the trolls! Peace!**


	6. Ch 6 The Trolls

**Hey, new chapter! Yay! You can all party... Well, maybe not considering what's actually taking place in this story at this point in time, but a new chapter is a new chapter. And Kristoff. We all love Kristoff.**

**Thanks to everyone who followed/favored/reviewed! Those make my day!**

**Anyways, I don't own Frozen, just the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Trolls**

Arendelle, Norway. May 29, 1793.

A small boy, no older than eleven was riding his mini sled with a few ice blocks attached to it, were on their way to deliver ice to a trading shop with an attached sauna, promising the dilivery before midnight. The boy was humming a tune, one that all the other Ice Harvesters sang when gathering the ice.

_"Born of cold and winter air_

_and mountain rain combining,_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_has a frozen heart worth mining,_

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear,_

_Strike for love, and strike for fear,_

_see the beauty sharp and sheer,_

_split the ice apart,_

_and break the frozen heart!"_

A loud snorting sound interrupted the boy, and he looked down annoyed at his reindeer companion, "Oh, be quiet Sven. I know you like that song too."

The reindeer replied with his snorting and mooing, causing the little boy to laugh, "Yea, yea, alright Sven, you can sing too."

_"Hup, Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!_

_Ice has a magic can't be controlled,_

_Stronger that one, stronger than ten,_

_Stronger than a hundred men! Ho!_

_Born of cold and winter air_

_and mountain rain combining,_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_has a frozen heart worth mining,_

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear,_

_Strike for love, and strike for fear,_

_see the beauty sharp and sheer,_

_split the ice apart,_

__and break the frozen heart!"__

Both the boy and his companion finished the song as they pulled up to the trading shop, their singing announcing their arrival for them. A large, but young looking man opened the door to the building and walked out onto the porch. The man was probably 6'3" and still growing, muscular, had redish hair, and looked like he was still trying to grow a mustache.

"Yoo-Hoo! Good to see you again!"

"Oh, Hello Mr. Oaken! I have the ice for you." The boy beamed as he stood up from his sled.

"Wonderful! And early too, Kristoff."

"Of course Mister Oaken. Do you want me to move the ice to your cellar?" Kristoff asked, cutting the ropes that held the small pile of ice blocks in place.

"Yes, that would be wonderful!" He exclaimed, as he moved to help the young boy move the ice to the stores cellar. After that was done, Mr Oaken handed him some money and bid him a farewell, but not before handing him a jar of lutefisk along with the money. It was well past midnight when Kristoff finally got back on the road to get home. Kristoff was used to these late nights, as it came with Ice harvesting. They had to start cutting the ice while it was still thin, but sturdy enough to hold everyone on it, then cut it through the late evening and into the night so that the ice blocks wouldn't melt on the way back down the mountain. Because of these odd hours, Kristoff and his reindeer Sven had become accustom to the late nights as it was part of the job. His family being trolls, were usually more awake during the night anyways, so it worked out best for everyone.

Tonight, however, was one he was never going to forget. On their way home, they spotted an ice trail. Real ice, and Kristoff knew after working with ice for as long as he had, that it was not cold enough, or wet enough for the ice to form, thus it interged him. As they followed it for a while, they noticed that it was heading in the direction of their home.

"Come on Sven!" Kristoff shouted, excited with the ice trail, but slightly worried that it was headed in the direction of his family. It didn't take long for them to catch up to the people creating the ice trail, and when they did, Kristoff recognized the royal seal they both had on their cloaks, and continued to follow the royal family back to his home...

* * *

Arendelle, Norway. May 30, 1793.

It was the early hours of the morning when the royal family finally arrived to the Valley of the Living Stone, and while the ride didn't take as long as they thought it would, it was still a hour ride by horseback putting the King and Queen in a fearful state, hoping that they weren't too late to save both of their daughters. Being in such a state, neither noticed the small trail of ice that followed them, nor the blond haired boy and his pet reindeer. The King and Queen quickly dismounted their steeds, running to the center of the small auditorium, moss and dirt covering the stones, as well as boulders that littered the area. Elsa stirred in the Queens arms, slowly waking up while Anna did not, which further worried the parents.

"Please, help! My daughters!" The King called out, hoping that someone would hear him and come to save his two little girls. Almost immediately, the boulders began to move, as if they were alive, and rolled down to the royal family, surrounding them before taking their true form.

Trolls.

"It's the King?" One said in confusion, as gasps of shock and confusion filled the surrounding air. Elsa opened her eyes to see many more looking straight at her, and she let out a small gasp of fear, causing the ground to freeze under her and her parents, as well as the air to drop twenty degrees as she buried her head into her mother's shoulder. The trolls stepped back at the display of power, whispering amongst themselves until an older troll limbered forward, his green mossy cape and grass like hair shifting slightly with each step, but wisdom and understanding radiated from him at the same time.

When he finally reached the small family in the center of the auditorium, her reached for the young blond girls shoulder before looking to the king, "Born with the power or cursed?" He asked, knowing that this answer was vital in what he could do to help the family.

"Ah born, a-and they're getting stronger." The King stated, stuttering ever so slightly, mostly likely due to never being asked the question, or having to answer one like it. The Elder Troll nodded before moving over to the older daughter, motioning for her to be brought down to his level. They were lucky she was born with them, otherwise there would not be much he could do to help. Reaching towards the child, he sensed the magic swirling around in her head, and it intensified as he placed his hand over her forehead.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart, the heart is not so easily changed. But, the head can be persuaded…" He explained, using small gestures with his hands.

"Do what you must." The King nodded urgently, knowing that these trolls could save his daughter.

"Normally, I would recommend removing all magic, including memories of magic just to be safe… But with her age and knowledge, it will be difficult to do so and keep it that way. Large parts of her childhood would be missing and blurry, and she would know something was amiss. If she was younger she would never notice the difference or ever remember the truth, but… not now." The Elder Troll explained, thinking on how he could help the family.

"So, what can you do?" The Queen asked, scared for her daughter's life.

"I can remove the magic, and give her the false memories if that is still what you wish." He explained.

"Of course, anything to save her." The King nodded in understanding. The Elder Troll proceeded, pulling a blue sphere out of the girls head, waving his hands he quickly changed all that was needed before returning the blue sphere to the older girls head, "She will be okay, but remember, your Majesty, this is only a temporary solution, and she will eventually remember the truth."

No one noticed Elsa turning her head to watch the display of magic, and being only six years old, she didn't fully understand what was happening, only that she had powers and that she had hurt her sister with them. And she didn't fully understand that.

"But what about her?" Elsa asked, her lip quivering in fear. They all turned to look and the platinum blond haired girl, wondering how much she understood.

"It'll be okay Elsa. Your sister will be fine." The King shushed.

"What happened to her?" Elsa asked, confused as to why they were here in the first place but scared for her sister's well-being as well.

"You don't remember?" The King asked in shock, his expression being mimicked by his wife and all the trolls that could hear his question. The Elder Troll frowned as he examined the younger girls head.

"She has suffered from a terrible blow to the head, and her memories have been distorted…"

"Can you help her as well?" The King asked urgently.

"I cannot. Even my abilities have there limits, but I can tell you she will heal fine on her own in due time. The mind is a powerful thing on it's own, and its nature is naturally complicated. I'm sorry, I wish I could do more."

"It's okay Elsa, everything will be fine." He reassured, before turning to the troll, "Right?"

"Listen to me, Elsa." The Troll began, turning to recreate a vision he had seen of the young girl, "Your power will only grow and there is great beauty, but also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." The Troll finished, hoping that the family would understand that her powers were not something to be afraid of, but to be nurtured and loved. After all, it is love that thaws the ice. Elsa seemed to fear herself even more, whimpering as she turned to her mother's shoulder again for protection.

"No! We'll protect her, she can learn to control it I'm sure." The King stated firmly, leaning towards his wife to protect Elsa as well, "Until then, we'll lock the gates, reduce the staff, and limit her contact with people. Keep her powers hidden from everyone else." The King sighed before continuing, "Even keeping Anna away until Elsa can control them."

The Elder Troll only nodded in sadness, knowing that the way they were going to deal with the situation wasn't going to make anything better, and the vision he had shown to the family was going to come to pass. Him and the rest of the trolls watched as the King and his family mounted their horses and rode back to their kingdom.

"Grand Pabbie, why didn't you tell them the truth in the vision?" one of the younger trolls asked.

"It was not my place to tell them how to raise their children, even if they are going to teach the young princess to fear her powers." The Elder Troll, Grand Pabbie, explained. His facial features dropping into a frown of sadness and heartbreak for the family. Another member of the family was going to ask a question when a strange voice over powered the said troll.

"Wow! Does he do that all the time?!"

"Who was that? It almost sounded like Kristoff." Asked a different troll, murmurs began to ripple through the group, all turning towards the source of the sound. At the top of the western side of the valley, a small blond boy and his reindeer were being shushed by a female troll who stood between the two.

"Bulda? Is that you, Kristoff, and Sven?" Grand Pabbie called out, unimpressed. Kristoff hopped over a rock and skidded down to where everyone else was, a large grin plastered on his face as he did so.

"Grand Pabbie! It's good to see you!" He stated as he stopped in the middle of the group. Before he could ask his next question, one that Bulda had not answered for him, all the other trolls began to jump and dance in glee with his arrival.

"Kristoff's home!" They all shouted at the same time. Needless to say, his question was never really answered, but Kristoff was never going to forget that day, because it was the first time he ever saw Grand Pabbie use his healing magic to save someone's life.

* * *

**Alright, so for some notes before you all go crazy on me:**

**1) I don't know how ice harvesting works, and I and going off of what I saw in the movie and making a general assumption on how the ice harvesters would work and why they worked when they did.**

**2) I don't know much about trolls, so they are going to be somewhat nocturnal, thus making a lot of sense when it comes to Kristoff being only a child and ice harvesting at night. Because normal parents would want to have the kid in bed around 8-9 at night, and not 2-3 in the morning.**

**3) Technically, yes, Grand Pabbie can heal Elsa even though in the story he says he can't. I'm using the guise that because Elsa will heal fine on her own, his magic wouldn't do much to aid the process, thus giving him limits and not being an all powerful sorcerer. I mean honestly, the legend of him in the book that the king has in is study is probably talking about Grand Pabbie as a grand healer of magic and incurable things, most likely poisons and diseases, not a simple bump on the head.  
**

**Well, that's it for now I think... I'll see you all at the next chapter! Bye!**


	7. Ch 7 Seperation and Isolation

**Alright, next chapter! Before we continue, I would like to let you all know that this was posted with my phone, and it's almost to years old and like to do wonky crap, so if there is anything weird with this chapter I blame my phone. Moving on, I don't have much to say for this chapter other than we are slowing down again... Uhh yeah... Honestly, the whole point is to show the relationship between the sisters, and I feel like there was more to their relationship that the original movie showed with the two girls running around that one night in the ballroom. Of course it's a movie and all but still... Or that's just me wanting more information on how close they used to be.  
**

**I don't own Frozen or it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Separation and Isolation**

Arendelle, Norway. June 1, 1793.

Anna woke up in her bed, dazed and slightly confused on how she got there. Groaning she rolled to her side, gaining a sharp pain form her head and rolling so she was on her back again. No one was in her room at the current time, so she figured that her mother hadn't woken her up for her daily lessons. Lifting her head, slowly, she noticed that her sisters stuff wasn't in their room, and it confused her. Maybe she hurt herself and was in the infirmary? No, because this was Elsa and her's room, and she was in her bed... and it wasn't the plain and boring white color that coated the walls and sheets like the infirmary did. So then why was her sister's stuff missing? She sat up as she continued to ponder her strange surroundings, until a small click interrupted her thoughts and her mother to walk into the room.

"Mama?" Anna squeaked quietly.

"Anna!" Her mother shouted with relief, rushing to her bedside quickly, "Oh, Anna, I'm so glad your finally awake." She said as her hands moved about her daughters body, as if to check for anything else that could be wrong with her. Once she was satisfied, she placed her hands on her daughters hands.

"What do you mean, _finally_?" Anna asked, tilting her head to the side slightly, even more confused that she was before.

Her mother sighed, taking her hands and cupping her daughters face before pulling her close to her body, "You have been asleep for a few days, we were so worried after you both hit your head."

"I hit my head?"

"Yes... you and Elsa both-"

"Elsa?!" Anna gasped worriedly, pulling herself out of her mothers embrace, "What about Elsa? Where is she? Is she okay? Why isn't her stuff in our room anymore? Is this still our room? Why can't I remember anything?" Anna fired rapidly after hearing her little sisters name.

"Anna, relax." Her mother soothed while Anna was shooting her questions out. "It's alright. Elsa is fine, don't worry about her."

"But, what about..."

"We moved her things from your room for the time being-" She began to explain.

"What?! Why?"

"Anna. Calm down."

"But, but?"

"It's only temporary, and because Elsa is..."

"Is what? What's wrong with Elsa? I thought you said she was fine?" Anna interrupted again, worry filling her tone. It warmed the Queens heart to see her daughter so concerned for Elsa, but it broke at the same time not being able to let Anna near Elsa for the time being. And from keeping Elsa's powers a secret from her eldest daughter as well.

"Elsa is dealing with a few things and needs some time alone to do that." The Queen frowned as she wasn't going to get into what exactly Elsa what dealing with to Anna, "But I bet she will be back before you know it." The Queen finished, though she wasn't sure how long it was actually going to be until Elsa actually gained complete control over her powers. Anna however, took this to heart, and truly believed that her sister was going to be back very soon.

* * *

Arendelle, Norway. August 23, 1793.

Life in the Palace hadn't been much better since the accident, though Anna didn't remember it, and was really confused as to why her sister was shutting her out and why her parents were supporting that decision. It made no sense to her, and at first it was okay, because she had heard that Elsa had an accident and was resting but after a few weeks… Anna felt like her parents were hiding something, not to mention the palace felt even emptier than before, with the gate's locked and less people walking through the halls, it almost seemed eerie. But she didn't care about that, it was her sister that was really bothering her, and she was scared for her. What happened that caused Elsa to suddenly just, shut her out? Shouldn't it have been the other way around? Not that she would have ever ignored her little sister, she loved her way to much to hurt her like that, but something happened and that she was sure of but she just couldn't remember _what _it was. Her memories were a little fuzzy, but it she figured she had done something clumsy and hit her head (she was in an accident and she was a klutz after all), but nothing seemed to ring a bell. Anna began to suspect that what she had been told previously wasn't the case. She asked her parents constantly about it, and each time they gave her the same answer without much explanation.

Anna was getting fed up with their answers, so she decided to ask her sister instead, with the hopes that she would get more of an answer out of Elsa than her parents.

_Thump thump thump-thump thump!_ Anna hit Elsa's door with her signature knock, "Elsa? Are you in there? It's me Anna. I was just wondering if everything was okay, cause I haven't seen you in a while and just wanted to make sure you were okay-"

"I'm fine." Came a quiet response, but that was it. However, to Anna it was like the best day of her life... again.

"Really?! That's great! Then do you want to go out and play? I have the day off with my lessons and-"

"No thank you." came the polite and quiet response again. Anna frowned, if her sister was fine... _W__hy doesn't she want to play? She loves playing with me?_ Anna thought to herself, now confused.

"Are you sure? I mean we can do anything you want, play dolls, run around the halls, ride our bike or... Oh! We could go see the horses-"

"No thank you."

Anna frowned again, "Elsa? Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes."

"But..." Anna started quietly, "We can do anything you want, I'll even dress up like a-"

"Go away, Anna." Was the final response, interrupting Anna's suggestion. Anna, however, recoiled in shock at Elsa's harsh tone. She stared at her little sisters door, her mouth hanging open slightly and her eye beginning to water. It was like a blow to her heart that her sister didn't want to see her, and Anna didn't know how to respond to that. Of course, now Anna began to question herself and wondered if she did anything wrong that upset Elsa, but for now she was going to have to find something else to do.

"Okay, bye." Anna eventually said, and it was impossible to hear the sadness in her tone as she walked away from the door. Her parents had been watching from the other end of the hallway, both able to see the hurt in Anna's face and not being able to do much about it until Elsa had complete control over her powers.

* * *

Ever since that day when Elsa had harshly told Anna to go away, Anna began to pester her parents for answers about Elsa, looking for even the smallest hints for answers as to why her sister was ignoring her. The closest she got was when she mentioned that Elsa's door was always really cold, like someone had sent a snow storm or something in her room. Unfortunately for Anna, that little hint that she mentioned to her parents caused the King and Queen to take drastic action, and had a guard stationed at Elsa's door from now on. Anna knew she had gotten something right, but _what_ did she get right was now the question. There was only a handful of times a month that Anna was able to knock on her sister's door because the guard was absent for a few minutes. It also frustrated Anna to no end that her parents were enforcing this kind of action, and she believed Elsa was only going along with it because she believed her parents were doing what was best for her...

At least that's what she thought until she had over heard her parents talking about how they hated having to enforce Elsa's suggestion of having guards posted at her door to keep Anna away. Needless to say Anna ran before hearing anymore of _that _conversation, that would have also told Anna about Elsa's powers. After that, Anna just went through the motions of life, angry and upset with they way things were playing out in her home.

* * *

Arendelle, Norway. September 6, 1794.

Anna was walking back from her lessons when she noticed that the guards were missing from Elsa's door, and she tried to recall the last time she knocked on the blue geometric patterned decorated door, and coming to the conclusion that it was a long while. However, before she could knock she heard she sister shriek in fear at something. Curious and worried, Anna pressed her ear to the door, once again, noticing how cold the wood was.

"I'm scared, it's getting stronger." Anna heard Elsa whimper. _What's getting stronger?_

"Calm down Elsa, being scared only makes it worse." Her fathers voice tried to sooth the terrified girl behind the door. _What is she afraid of? And why is she afraid? _Anna mused in her head, but was cut off by Elsa's shrieking again.

"No! Don't touch me!" was the harsh reply, but the softer words that followed changed everything that Anna had come to believe, "I don't want to hurt you."

Things were starting to click into place for Anna, though she knew she didn't have all the pieces, she was starting to see a bigger picture. The first part was that Elsa wasn't ignoring her because she hated Anna, no... Elsa was trying to protect Anna from something, and if the few conversations that she has over heard from her parents, and now this new piece of news, Elsa cared about Anna more than ever. Elsa was shutting her out to protect her because so loved Anna. This past year was spent with sadness and hurt, but it was starting to make sense. This completely changed Anna, and now whenever the guards were gone from Elsa's room, she asked about why Elsa was shutting her out and what she was afraid of or even why she was afraid of hurting people.

And Anna did this for four years, her frustration and hurt building slowly, Anna began to blame herself for her sister's sudden change in her demeanor... Not that it was much of a change other than Elsa now didn't even respond to any of Anna's questions. Anna knew that deep down it wasn't her fault, but it was getting harder and harder to convince herself of that until one day, four years later, she snapped...

* * *

**And... Cliffhanger! Alright, so this chapter probably seemed a bit scattered but I wrote it that way to get specific points across. They will be explained later on. And this chapter is were we will be seeing the large differences between the original story and mine. If anyone is confused, don't be afraid to pm me or ask me in a review.**

**Speaking of reviews, thanks for everyone that followed and favorited this story, and to those who reviewed! Well, that concludes this chapter, and see you all at the next one! Peace!  
**


	8. Ch 8 Revelations

**Hey everyone! Happy Thanksgiving! And for those that are not a part of the US or don't celebrate Thanksgiving, hopefully you are having a good week or holiday or something along those lines... Who knows, maybe I made it better by updating!**

**Anyways, so we are going to start to see the slow down again... yay for sister bond building, or sister non-bond building? Idk what you want to call it, or what I want to call it, but what ever it is, it's a slow down. Now obviously with Anna being older in this fic, she is going to be a bit more... rash(?) I guess, and because she just wants what's best for her little sister Elsa, does get more frustrated with Elsa shutting her out. And because she is the older sister, she wants answers because she is able to understand that she doesn't understand what is happening to Elsa and that something is wrong but the answers that she is getting are not adding up... thus she eventually snaps, in a way.**

**Wow, that basically is like a summary of the last chapter... huh. Not sure what to think of that... I guess it's cool cause you get a recap? Take it when you can get it right?**

**Thanks to all the new followers/favorites and reviews! You all rock!**

**I don't own Frozen or it's characters, just the plot line.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Revelations**

Arendelle, Norway. September 3, 1797.

Anna was getting fed up with her sister's isolation, and now that she had spotted the guards not being in front of Elsa's door, she was going to take action. She hated the fact that her parents had split them apart, and she wanted answers. She was taught, by her father, to always protect her sister and to look after her because she was family, and that you always help and protect your family. And now he was doing the exact opposite of that, forcing them to be apart, and it was maddening to Anna. And the worst part of it all was that her Father wouldn't give her a straight answer, while her mother would always tell her to ask her father. Elsa just wouldn't answer her, but that didn't mean she was going to give up on her sister. No, she was going to keep trying, no matter what, because she promised herself that she would never give up on her little sister.

"Elsa? Please, I know you're in there. I saw the guard leave without you. Please talk to me, what happened? Why don't you talk to me anymore? Did I do something wrong?" She asked quietly, calmly, and with the worrying tone of a confused sister.

Silence. That was the only answer to her questions. And Anna's frustration grew.

"Elsa, come on. Please! I know something is wrong, that there is something that you are scared of, or trying to ignore. But please, don't hold it all in, you can't live like that... No one can, it's-its not healthy. Just open the door, please? We don't even have to talk about anything. We can go build a snowman or-"

"Go away Anna." Came a quiet reply from the other side of the door. Anna, couldn't hold her anger and frustration back anymore, and lashed out. Only, because of her anger clouding her rational thinking, she lashed out at the wrong person.

"Damn it, Elsa! Why don't you open the door?!" Anna screeched, pounding on the door like a mad woman, "What did I ever do to you?! Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! Please Elsa, what's wrong! Talk to me! Please!"

Anna knew she shouldn't have exploded like she did, but she couldn't help it. It was the one of the few days she could actually sit on the other side of her sister's door while the guard wasn't there. And she took advantage of it, even if she only had a few minutes to try and talk to her sister, she would take the punishment from her parents every time just so she could try and show her sister that she still cared about her well-being. _She_ was the older sister, _she_ was supposed to help and protect her little sister, not let her slowly waste away in her room _alone_. She felt like she had failed her sister, and she _hated_ that feeling. Something obviously happened and she couldn't protect her sister from whatever it was, and it was breaking her heart. She just wanted to know why, and what she could do to help, but Elsa wasn't giving her that chance. Even if Elsa said she wanted to talk about it later, she would have accepted that. But this silent treatment was really scaring her.

* * *

The pounding had scared Elsa and she could feel her powers growing could of control, even with her gloves on, as ice crept along the floor boards and up the walls of her room, snow beginning to fall as the air temperature dropped. Elsa huddled herself against the wall farthest away from her door, knowing that it wouldn't open anyways because of the ice that had frozen it shut. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, blurring her vision as she tried to shut out her older sister's frustrated screams and, eventually, the heartbroken sobs they turned into. Elsa wanted nothing more than to open her door and run crying into her big sisters arms like she always use to do when she had a problem, when she was upset, or even when she was scared. But she knew she couldn't anymore, because she could hurt her again and she couldn't live with herself if she did that again. She nearly killed her once, who was to say she wouldn't do it again? It was her problem and she needed to deal with it alone. She didn't realize that she had dropped her head to her knees to cry until she had lifted it to hear more shouting on the other side of the door.

Guards? Her parents? Possibly other servants? She didn't know, but the one thing she did know was that Anna was still yelling, but now it was directed towards someone else, and slowly her screams and shouts of anger faded down the hallway, but Elsa could hear the struggling that her sister put up trying to stay by her door and failing to do so. Elsa only hugged her knees closer to her chest as she silently cried, blaming herself for Anna's outburst and knowing that things would have been different if she could have controlled her powers. A soft knock on her door startled her, but the calm voice of her father that shortly followed soothed her.

"Elsa? Could you open the door please? Your mother and I would like to talk to you." He asked gently. Hesitantly, Elsa picked herself off the floor and slowly moved towards the door, inhaling sharply as she noticed the still frozen handle.

"I-I can't." She whimpered, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Why not? It's just us, sweetie? Anna isn't out here anymore." Her mother soothed, and Elsa's lip quivered at the sound.

"Be-because… The door, it-it's frozen." She all but cried, tears freely flowing down her cheeks once again.

"It's okay Elsa, remember what I told you." Her father said, trying to help.

"I know, I know…" She took a shaky breath, "Conceal. Don't feel, don't let it show."

"That's right. Conceal-" He began, before Elsa cut him off in a panic.

"But it's not working!"

"Elsa, you have to calm-"

"I CAN'T! Don't you see?! I can't do this anymore!" Elsa screamed though the door, "I can't keep living like this! It's not working, it never has worked!"

"Elsa, being scared only makes it worse." He tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working, and the cold air that could seep through the door was finally reaching the other side. The King and Queen shivered from the contact, knowing that Elsa wasn't going to calm down any time soon, so they said their goodbyes and apologies before leaving the door of their youngest daughter, both heading to their eldest daughter's room instead. The King knew her outburst was uncalled for, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her, because of what he had to do to keep them both safe. However they needed to have a talk with Anna, her constant badgering and begging at Elsa's door needed to stop, and it was only a matter of time before one of Elsa's icicles broke through the door. And with the possibility of Anna getting hurt again, he shuddered at the thought.

He knocked softly at Anna's door, knowing this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation, "Anna, can you please open the door? Your mother and I need to have a word with you."

"Go away!" Anna shouted through her door, her tone harsh and unforgiving.

"Anna! Open the door." The King stated with more force. He could practically hear Anna flinching at his tone and felt bad about it, but pushed that to the back of his mind as he waited for the door to open. A small click was audible before the door opened to reveal a teary face with red and puffy eyes, and an angry scowl on his eldest daughters face.

"What?" Anna growled through her post-crying sniffles, not happy with the events of today. Her mother however, crumbled at the sight of her daughters appearance and engulfed her in a warm hug, causing whatever emotions Anna was feeling to disappear on sight. The suddenness of the hug had caused Anna to break down once again, but this time, she just sobbed into her mother's shoulder as she attempted to try and rant about how unfair all of this new change had been. Not that the words fully left her mouth, and the ones that did come out weren't that audible. The Queen herself was almost in tears now, listening to her daughters sobs while comforting her, giving her husband a pleading look that told him they needed to tell her the truth. The King, however, didn't know if he could, they had lying to her for the past four years, and the thought of telling her the truth he felt would crush her.

"Anna? Honey, there are some things we need to talk to you about." The Queen spoke up, pulling her daughter out of her shoulder to look her in the eyes.

"Idun." The King warned, he knew where this was heading...

"No, Adgar. She needs to know." Queen Idun responded with a pleading look, though a bit of authority was there as well.

"Know? Know what? Mother, what's going on?" Anna asked, confused at the conversation her parents were having. She got the feeling that there was something they weren't telling her, and that they have been hiding it from her since the day Elsa began to shut herself in her room. Hope swelled through her body at the feeling. Was she finally going to get answers?

"We never should have let that troll mess with her memories, he could have healed her just fine." The Queen frowned, looking at her husband. He was sporting a very similar look, but that wasn't what Anna got caught up on. She was lost in her thoughts as questions began forming in her head. What troll? And memories? Was that why they all seemed blurry, like there was something wrong? And new images began to slowly flash through her mind.

"Anna?" The King asked, noticing that she was staring off into space.

It took a few seconds to process, but when it did, the realization hit Anna like an avalanche. They lied to her? Anna untangled herself from her mother and felt herself slow back away from her parents as the truth of what they wanted to talk about set in. She ignored the flashes for now, but she couldn't for much longer as it was like a small but growing pain from the memories as they came back.

"Anna? Please, let us explain." Queen Idun pleaded, seeing the hurt and fear etched across her daughters face. Slowly she moved across the room towards her daughter, while carefully gauging her reaction to the alarming bit of news. She knew that Anna was not going to take this well, no body in their right mind would, and she could see that Anna was not faring well.

"You lied to me?" Anna whispered out, the feelings of hurt, betrayal, and fear creeping into her voice, "Is that why Elsa doesn't talk to me? Why she never comes out of her room? Because she knows whatever it is that you haven't been telling me?" her voice was becoming thick with tears, and her eyes were beginning to blur.

"Anna, please. We never meant for this to happen. We were just scared after the accident when you and Elsa were playing with her powers and-"

"Is that whys she's never left her room in over four years?! Because of this accident with her-" Tears were flowing from Anna's puffy eyes once again as her anger floated to the surface, along with more forgotten memories, and one specific memory flashed in her mind. Her eyes widened as she whispered out the last word breathlessly, "powers."

It was a lot to take in, but it all made sense now. Elsa wasn't talking to her because she was probably afraid that she would hurt her older sister, and never left because she didn't want to hurt anyone else either.

"Anna, sweetie? Are you alright?" Her mother asked. Anna didn't want to hear any more of what her parents had to say, and so she ran from her room, ignoring the shouts from her parents to come back as she bolted down the hallways to a secluded place in the palace. As soon as she arrived, she closed the doors and locked them as she all her trapped memories began to bombard her mind. Squeezing her eyes shut and sliding down to the floor with her back against the door, she carefully allowed herself to go over each forgotten memory, forcing herself to pick out what was false and what was true.

Comforting her sister after a nightmare, that was true… teaching Elsa how to read, that was also a real memory… Playing in the snow out in the courtyard, that was false. Chasing Elsa down the hallway only for her to trip, that was also false, Elsa made an ice patch during that run that Anna slipped on. And they continued like that for a good few hours as she carefully put together the past she thought she knew and the one that really happened.

The thought of why Elsa's door was so cold finally made sense, because of her powers, the wood was colder than it should be during the warm weather that they usually got in the summer. And things began to make sense, like why her sister was shutting her out and why her parents wouldn't let Anna near Elsa. Anna began to fiddle with her hair, unbraiding it as she did so, and began to finger combing through her hair. She sighed heavily, though slightly jerky because of her resent crying session. Her hair? She reached around for the one strand that was an unnatural blond color, almost like Elsa's hair color. She was told she was born with it, but now with recent events and revelations… She had always wondered why her hair had a white streak in it, even though she was told that she was born with it, she never really believed her parents. If she was born with it, then why didn't early portraits of her and her family she her white streak? Or like how her parents and even some of the castle staff would glance at it every now and then when they thought she wasn't looking. She had seen the looks they gave her because of the streak, but whenever she asked about it, she always got the same response. She guessed the she now had an answer for that as well.

So why was this strand the same color as Elsa's platinum blond while the rest was its normal strawberry blond color? What caused it to change colors like that? She sighed heavily after she tried to sift through her newly acquired memories and came up with nothing, she rebraided her hair knowing that all the answers she needed where going to have to come from her parents. Not that she actually wanted to talk to them after all that had transpired, but it would clear up some confusion on what was really going on. Sucking in a deep breath, Anna stood up and moved to the door, unlocking it and heading off to find her parents. Walking down the familiar hallways and past empty rooms, she finally found her parents study where they were most likely to be, and knocked quietly.

* * *

**And done. What did you think? And chapters are getting somewhat longer, though it's really just based off of what I am trying to fit in each of these so they don't cut off at random points, so I guess the length will vary between the chapters.  
**

**So I guess that's it for now so I'll see you all at the next chapter! Bye for now my fellow readers!**


	9. Ch 9 Learning the Truth

**What's up all? Hope you all are doing well. I should totally be doing my homework as it's the last week of school for the semester, but I'm writing this instead... I only have to finish 4 eassy's (2 research essay's), and a speech. One Essay (1 of the 2 research essay) due tomorrow as well as the speech, but I just can't stay off Fanfiction... Sigh, it's like a drug, but I would rather be addicted to this sight than any of the other real drugs out in the world. Moving on, if you want to skip the geek out/rant, go for it as it is probably only relevant to those that watch the TV Show Once Upon A Time. If you don't watch it, you can skip ahead, or not. It's your choice. And if you do watch it, you can skip ahead or read the two paragraphs below.**

**And begin geek out/rant: I don't know about you guys, but I haven't stopped freaking out over the New OUAT episode! OMG! I love that show! I have like this love/hate feeling towards Ingrid, and now after this episode, I think I'm on the love side of it. It was back and forth throughout this season, but she had so many different things happen to her that it was like, okay, I totally understand why she did what she did and it was very similar to Regina in a way. Their back stories just portray them as characters that weren't born evil, but made evil because of the things that happened to them in their past. And they totally did the Frozen storyline justice in my opinion (which is probably very biased) and the people who played the characters looked spot on from the movie! Especially Georgina Haig as Elsa! Holy crap, if there ever is a live adaptation for Frozen, I want her to play the part because she literally looks as if the 3-D animated character walked off the TV screen and into our world when Georgina is in the iconic ice dress! And I loved how they tied in the original story of "The Snow Queen" in to the "Frozen" part, and the fact that Elsa and Anna's mother's name was Gerda. I loved it! Which makes me think that their father's name was Kai. I hope it was because it would be so cute!**

**And holy crap! Freaking Rumpelstiltskin, ARGH! He's just one of those characters that you love to hate sometimes! Especially how he is forcing Hook to become the villain in a way because Rumple now holds his heart! I love the Captain Swan pairing, and he's just ruining it! God, he does NOT deserve to be married to Belle! Then again, I have never liked the whole Rumbelle paring anyways... And I'll probably get mobbed for that but hey, whatever. But seriously, I hate, HATE the Rumbelle! I mean, Beauty and the Beast is one of my favorite Disney movies because it's one of the closest stories to reflect falling in love (minus the whole bestiality thing cause, let's be honest, Adam was an animal for most of the movie) but I don't like it in the show. God I would rather have Belle with Gaston in OUAT than with Rumpelstiltskin all day long! That's how much I hate Rumbelle! I would have preferred Corra x Rumple pairing much more, and with all that Belle has done in the series, she deserves way better than Rumple.  
**

**Anyways, hopefully I didn't bore you or anything with my rant, if so... Sorry! I just really like the show and can't help but geek out/rant about it.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews and fav's/follows! I love them all equally! They always make my day when I get a new one!**

**Here's what you all really came here for, the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Learning the Truth**

Arendelle, Norway. September 3, 1797.

King Adgar leaned back in his chair, his thoughts way to frazzled to finish the letter he was writing to his sister, Primrose. He had received one earlier this year from her, talking about how her and her husband, King Thomas, had celebrated their daughters 13th birthday in the spring, even though she was still missing, and they lit their lanterns and releasing them into the sky, in hopes that she would see them and come back home. They were still searching, and haven't given up hope yet, but it had already been 13 and a half years since she was kidnapped, and he didn't want her to believe that they were never going to see her again, but he also didn't want them to find her dead somewhere either… He couldn't imagine what she had to be going through, and hoped she would find their daughter, and his niece, Rapunzel soon. He reminiscing about how it was such a rough time for her and her Kingdom, and for him as well, especially after he had heard that she wasn't doing too well while she was pregnant with her daughter. He almost set sail for Corona the day he received that letter, wanting to help his younger sister and be by her side to give strength to get through the pregnancy. Idun had convinced him otherwise, and not even a month later, another letter was received about how a magical flower was found that had the properties to heal his sister.

He was relieved and happy for her, she was finally going to have a child. She had been trying for one for years, and finally, she got her wish… but it didn't last for long, because within the same week as his niece's birth, she was kidnapped, and still hasn't been found. He felt his heart break at the news, and did everything he could to help them find their daughter, but he had to end his search of three years short when he his wife had gone into labor with Elsa.

They talked, though not as much as they used to, but enough to know the general idea of what was going on in each others lives. They knew about Elsa's powers, and were supportive of them, not like other royals that would curse Elsa and call her a witch or monster. Of course they were the only other royals that knew about Elsa's powers, but that was also for Elsa's protection. It was what he in turn, preached to Anna, that she should always look after her sister and protect her no matter what. And in the six years she had spent with Elsa, it warmed his heart the way she was always gentle and patient with her, supporting her little sister in everything, whether it was teaching her how to read or just to hold her close after a nightmare. Anna did everything she could to make her sister happy, and it all reminded him of himself and his little sister when they ran through the very same halls doing the same things. And then came the accident… He knew it was just an accident, but he had been so afraid that night, Elsa not moving and Anna passing out right after a sliver of her hair had turned white, her skin being ice cold. He thought he was going to lose them both that night. He shuddered at the memory. He often thought about how he almost had to suffer that pain, and it was then that he was finally able to see and almost completely understand what his sister had went through when Rapunzel was kidnapped.

"Adgar, relax. Anna will be fine. She's just… adjusting… to the news. If I was placed in her position, I would feel the same way. Just give her some time to sort things out." His wife soothed, rubbing his shoulders in a comforting manner. He turned in his chair to look at her, gazing into her soft brown eyes with a look of sorrow in his.

"I know… I just…" He exhaled, "I just wish we had waited until she had calmed down after her outburst at Elsa's door. It would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"Maybe… and maybe not. But it doesn't matter now, all we can do is wait until she comes to us for answers. And if I know Anna, we shouldn't have to wait much longer." Queen Idun reasoned, just as a soft knock on the door sounded. A ghost of a smile spread across the Queens lips, "I'll bet that's Anna now."

"Mother? Father? Are you in there?" Anna's voice called through the door.

"Yes." The Queen answered. The door slowly creaked open, and a head full of red hair, with one streak of white, poked through to examine the room before opening the door wider and fully entering before closing the door behind her. The King and Queen watched as their daughter walked to the middle of the room, though is seemed as if she was unsure about actually being in the room.

"I'm sorry about my actions earlier today. I know they weren't ladylike and I should hav-" Anna was cut off in her speech when her mother had pulled her into a hug, not letting her continue.

"That's okay, I know you were just frustrated with all that has been going on. You had every right to be upset." Her mother shushed her as Anna finally returned the hug, though her eyes stayed focused on her father.

"Father?" Anna whispered through her mother's shoulder. Adgar stood up from his chair, and walked around his desk towards his daughter and wife, placing a hand on Queen Idun's shoulder, and pulled the two into a group hug. It lasted for several seconds before he had to, regretfully, break apart the moment.

"Anna," He smiled as he spoke, he was proud of his daughter, they way she voiced her opinion and how relentless she was to try and talk to her sister after their separation. He hated how he had to split them apart, but it was necessary for both of their safety. He needed her to understand that, but also that he was doing this for their own good as well, "I don't want you to think you are in trouble for you actions on Elsa's door. It was un-lady like, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you for trying so hard to help your sister. Even when we are keeping you apart." He watched as she smiled, and he could tell she was relieved at what he was telling her.

"But, you have to understand that I did separate you for a reason. One we were going to tell you before you fled your room." He continued, pulling Anna towards the couch with his wife following and sitting down on the other side of Anna.

"Why did you do that? I understand that there was an accident, but why didn't I remember it?" Anna asked, "Why were you hiding this from me?"

"At the time, we were so concerned with saving your life that we didn't fully think through the consequences that would have occurred afterwards. For that we are so sorry, we believed at the time that we were doing what we thought was best for the two of you."

"So… What did happen?" Anna asked curiously, though she was still upset and it was evident in her tone.

"We are not fully sure, all we know is that we found you and your sister in the ballroom, Elsa wasn't moving and you were trying to get her to wake up." Adgar explained, he could see Anna struggling to try and remember it.

"And when your father asked you to tell him what happened, your hair turned white." Idun cut in, her hand gently twirling the strand that was white. Anna chuckled at that statement.

"I figured I wasn't born with it."

"You started chattering as you spoke, saying you were cold and that your head hurt and then you passed out. Landing in your mother's lap. We were so scared! First your sister, then you…" Her father trailed off, pulling her into a hug. Anna understood, at least she believed that she did, and could now put the pieces together as to why everything had changed so suddenly. And she couldn't really be mad at her parents for what they did. Sure she was mad because they kept her out of the loop, but she realized that they thought both her and Elsa were going to die, or were already dead. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she probably would have panicked just like they did. Did they go a little overboard? Probably, but they thought they were doing the right thing to save each of their lives. A stray thought popped into her head as she mulled over the recent revelations, would this mean she could finally be able to talk to Elsa, actually talk to her and comfort her rather than knocking on a door and hoping that it would open or the Elsa would answer? She really hoped so…

"We took the two of you to the trolls, and they helped you by saving your life, but they couldn't do anything to help Elsa… so when we returned, we thought it was best to separate the two of you until we knew exactly what was wrong." Her father continued, "And when she woke up the next day, she didn't remember much from the night before, or much of her life before…"

Anna pulled back from the hug and stared at her parents in shock, voicing her question out loud, "Elsa didn't remember?"

"Not for the first few days, and it slowly started to come back over the next two weeks but when she did finally remember, she didn't want to hurt you again, and requested that you two were separated until she could control her powers." Her father stated sadly, "and I thought it was for the best as well."

"What about the Guard?" Anna asked hesitantly, though she already knew the answer, she asked anyways as if it would ease her mind to hear the same answer again.

"That was at Elsa's request. She was so scared that her powers would fly through the door and hurt someone, and wanted someone there that would be able to stop people from coming any closer when she felt out of control. She was so afraid of hurting you again." Her mother whispered.

"Yes, Erik, he has been Elsa's personal guard since she was born, similar to how Anderson is your personal guard. And while both are a part of the Royal Guard, their main job is to watch over and protect the two of you." The King explained.

"I always wondered why it was always those two that were with us all the time… Wait, did they know about Elsa's powers?"

"Yes, but they are part of a select few Royal Guards that do know, along with a few of the maids and servants inside the Castle know as well. All sworn to secrecy as well, so don't worry about it getting out."

"But why? You always told me look out for my sister, and protect her cause she's family, and then you don't let me ever see her? I mean, she's my little sister. I'm not afraid of her or her powers." Anna protested, hurt and confused.

"I know I did. And your right, you should always look out for your sister, we thought it was for the best at the time…"

"But maybe," Queen Idun interrupted, causing both Anna and The King to look at her expectantly, "We could let the girls interact a little?" she watched as Anna's eyes lit up at the idea, before seeing her husband frown in thought, "It wouldn't be that bad would it? Anna deserves to be able to see her sister, right?"

"Please?" Anna asked quietly, internally praying to the gods that he would say yes.

"I'll have to think about it…"

"Adgar…"

"Elsa will need to know about this, and you know how she is with seeing other people now."

"Even if it was just for dinner? Heaven knows we haven't eaten like a proper family at the dinner table in a long time." The Queen argued back, "Plus, I think the fresh air would do her some good."

"Please Papa, please?" Anna begged using the old name she used to have for her father, just seeing her sister at dinner would satisfy the need to just see her sister. Anna knew that it would only be for the one day, but she knew she could get Elsa to trust her, let her know that she was always going to be there for her little sister, control or no control, and that she had already forgiven Elsa for the accident because that's all it was, and accident.

"Alright, fine. But only one night… We will see how it goes before we make it a permanent thing." The King sighed in defeat. Truthfully, he wanted Elsa to be the happy little girl she once was, and he hoped that this would get her back on track.

"Thank you Papa, thank you!" Anna gratefully, hugging both her parents before getting up to head out the door, humming a tune to herself as she went.

"Anna, just let us be the ones to tell Elsa. Okay?" Her mother called out to her.

"Okay!" Anna answered, still excited about dinner and how Elsa was going to finally come out of her room for what seemed like the first time in forever, returning to her tune after she replied. Thinking that it was a great line for a song, she began singing to herself as she left the room.

_"For the first time in forever,_

_I get see my sister soon,_

_For the first time in forever,_

_Elsa is leaving her room._

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy?_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone!_

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I won't eat dinner alone!" _

When the doors closed, and Anna was far enough away to the point that they couldn't hear her singing anymore, King Adgar sighed heavily, gaining the attention of his wife.

"Adgar?"

"Are we doing the right thing? By letting Elsa join us for dinner? Not that I'm complaining, because it would be nice to sit down together as a family, but…" He was cut off by a sole finger pressed to his lips from his wife.

"Relax. Elsa and Anna _need_ this. They need each other, just like we have been teaching them. What you have been teaching them." She smiled sadly, pulling her hand away after she finished.

"I know… I just…" He took a deep breath to steady himself before continuing, "I just don't want them to be disappointed in this if it doesn't go as they planned."

"Well, then we just have to be strong, for them." Idun smiled, pulling his chin so that he was looking her in the eyes, before giving him a short but sweet kiss on his lips, "Come on, we need to go let Elsa know about the change in plans, as well as the servants and the cook."

King Adgar nodded, giving his wife the same sweet kiss before the two of them headed out to talk to Elsa again.

* * *

**And done. And yes, I have incorporated Rapunzel and that movie into this story. I love the whole theory about the two families being related, plus in the movie Frozen, Rapunzel and Eugene (Flynn) do make a camo appearance during the song, "For the first time in forever" so... I felt that it would be fun to add them as well. Plus I have a feeling that they would have had a way bigger affect on the Frozen storyline if they were actual characters in the movie rather than just having a camo appearance. I some other ideas that I'm tossing around in my head for this story but maybe I'll save those for a sequel, but with what has already been written being only within the first, what maybe twenty minutes of the movie, we still have a long way to go. Plus I have no idea what I would do for the sequel if I decided to write one... Well, okay I do, but it's not very solid, so not really a good storyline for it yet... But lets just get through this story first. Maybe I'll put hints throughout this story as to where the sequel will go or include, and if I decide not to do a sequel, then they are just parts of the story, but if I do make a sequel, then it's like foreshadowing(?) maybe? Idk, but yea... Your thoughts?  
**

**Hopefully I got my math right with the years... Me and numbers don't mix, which is why I'm an English major so I don't have to deal with numbers. But, if I did mess up my math, let me know. Anna is about five years older than Elsa, and Rapunzel should be about three years older than Elsa. So, again assuming I did my math right, it should mean that Anna is 15, Elsa is 10, and Rapunzel is 13. Hopefully I wrote that the right way too in the story... If not, well, like I said two seconds ago, let me know.**

**So, I'll see you all at the next chapter! Bye!**


	10. Ch 10 Dinner

**Yay! New chapter! Just in time for the holidays! So, I can wait till next week because I get my new phone and will be able to write and update more often and probably more accurately than my current phone. So I'm super excited for that! Moving on, I loved the ending the the mid-season finale for OUAT! Rumple FINALLY got what he deserved! Thank-Freaking-God! I was going to blow a gasket if he got away with everything again!  
**

**And I as a forewarning, I'm about to go into rant mode however its over a very serious topic, but I just read an article on Facebook about pets and shelters by a group called "Paws 4 a Cause". And I completely agree with it! People are stupid when it comes to animals and don't think before buying their family a pet. I mean nine to eleven million animals die a year because the owners "couldn't" keep them anymore. It just makes me made that we as humans don't care about animals like we should. And now that it's the holiday's, everyone's like, "OMG we should get a puppy!" and then later that _present_ ends up in the shelter because the owners "don't have time" or "are moving and can't take them with" or "I didn't know they would get that big". Like, seriously? A pet is not something you impulse buy! They have lives to and need just as much attention and care as a human child, some times more. But people don't see dogs or cats or any other pet in that way or the amount of work that goes into caring for them, so they ignore how they really feel. It's really sick because if we as a society treated human children like this everyone would lose their minds because it's inhumane and cruel, but with animals, pets more specifically, it's okay?! I wish more people could be more sensible and empathetic about this kind of thing but as of right now, it probably wont happen any time soon.**

**Now on a happier note, thanks to all the new follows/favorites and reviews! Love you all!**

**I don't own Frozen or it's characters!**

**And now for the new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Dinner**

Arendelle, Norway. September 3, 1797.

It was unfair, her parents were forcing her to attend dinner at the table tonight, not that it was a bad thing… but Anna was going to be there, and she didn't want to hurt her older sister again with her powers. She didn't want to go, she was fearful of what might happen. Would Anna still consider her a sister after she shut her out through all of this? Would she think Elsa's powers were still amazing like she used to before she struck her older sister? Her parents thought everything was going to be fine, but she wasn't blind to see the hint of uncertainty in their eyes before they left her room. They basically came in, and told her the change in the plans, and then left without any real explanation.

And she was scared.

Scared that all of this was happening way too soon. She didn't have control of her powers, even with the gloves on, they didn't do much to contain the icy touch her hands produced. When a maid knocked on her door to alert her that dinner was to be served shortly, Elsa responded quietly before exiting the safety confines of her room, her fear tripling as she walked down the hallways that she barely remembered. When she finally reached the dining room, she saw everyone already seated, waiting for her to arrive before the food was brought out. Her Father was at the head of the table like usual, with her mother on his right and Anna was on his left. Normally she sat next to Anna, always wanting to be with her big sister, but now she wasn't so sure if she wanted to sit there tonight. Quickly making up her mind walked quietly to the table and sitting down next to her mother, but not before catching the hurtful look that covered her sisters face for a brief second. She couldn't look at Anna, afraid that Anna was going to be upset with her.

"Hi Elsa. It's good to see you again. Are you coming to dinner every night? If so, do you think that afterwards we could-" Anna spoke up, trying to get her to respond.

"Anna." Their father spoke sternly, giving Anna a disapproving look before turning towards her, "It's good to see you Elsa."

"Yes, it is good to see you." Her mother said softly, reaching out and slightly squeezing her shoulder in a comforting manner. Elsa gave a small smile, nodding to both her parents before shyly glancing in her sister's direction, seeing the small smile on her sister's face.

"Hello Anna." Elsa softly and politely greeted. The smile on her sister's face growing larger.

"Hello Elsa." Anna responded, "I'm-I'm glad you could make it to dinner tonight." The fifteen year old greeted her sister again, under the watchful eye of her father. Dinner ended up being rather quiet, though Anna didn't mind at all, she was just happy to see Elsa outside of her room. She did want to talk to Elsa about other things, but she also knew she couldn't do that with their parent's in the same room. She quickly saw her plans for talking to Elsa about anything quickly going south, and didn't know how to fix it. She was afraid of not being able to help Elsa now that she was in on the loop, and didn't want this opportunity to get to know her sister again to pass her by.

"May I be excused?" Anna heard Elsa ask, her head snapping up to look at Elsa in shock. _Dinner was over already? Where did the time go?_ Elsa couldn't leave now, she hasn't gotten a chance to talk to her about anything!

"Of course, Elsa." Her father responded, nodding his head. _No!_ Anna thought, _she can't leave now!_ Anna watched in horror as Elsa placed her napkin down on her plate and scooted herself away from the table, hopping off and walking towards the doors she entered from just before dinner.

"May I be excused too?!" Anna asked urgently, hoping she could catch up to Elsa.

"In a minute. There are some things I want to talk to you about…" Her father answered, before droning on about some leadership role or etiquette lesson… whatever it was, Anna was not paying attention to him, but to the door that had slowly closed as Elsa left the room. Anna was practically shaking with impatience as she stared at the door.

"And one last thing." He mentioned, gains some of his daughters attention, "The Crown Prince of the Southern Isles, Prince Alexander, and one of his younger brothers, Prince Hans who I do believe is your age, will be arriving within the next couple of days to negotiate trade between our two countries. I want you present for this meeting so that you understand what goes into these kinds of things for when you are Queen and have to rule Arendelle." The King finished, waiting for Anna's acknowledgement before he excused her from the table.

"Yes, papa, just send me the times and I'll be there. Now may I please be excused?" She almost whined.

"Yes, you may now be excused." Her father answered with a nod, finally granting her permission to leave the table. And leave she did, racing across the room to the same doors Elsa went through just a few minutes ago. Running down the hallway, she spotted her sister halfway up the stairs to their bedroom corridor, located in the east wing of the castle.

"Elsa," Anna called out, starling Elsa who began to increase her pace, "No, Elsa wait. Please!"

Elsa had reached the top of the stairs as Anna was halfway up, and quickly gaining. Panicking, Elsa began running as well, hoping she could make it to her room and close the door before her powers could escape the confines of her gloves.

"Elsa, please. Just let me help you. I'm not afraid of your powers, I know about the accident and I don't care." Anna called out, causing Elsa to stumble in her steps and trip, landing on the floor with a thud. No ice had shot out as she landed, which was a good sign, but her fault with her foot work had allowed Anna to reach her as well.

"Elsa! Oh my god, are you okay?" Anna asked, worried for her sister as she knelt down beside her. Anna could see the tears that were beginning to spill over her sister's eyes, and picking her up, Anna pulled her close to her chest in a warm and tight hug. Elsa froze at the unexpected contact from her sister, unsure of what to do and not wanting to hurt her again. Eventually, Elsa let go of her restraint and clutched her sister back, returning the embrace as she cried into her shoulder for the first time in years. It was all she had wanted to do since the accident, but was too scared to allow because of her powers… Now, however, it didn't seem to matter because Anna knew, and Anna didn't care.

"It's going to be okay Elsa. I got you, and I don't plan on letting go." Anna whispered into her sister's ear, feeling her little sister return the hug as she cried into Anna's shoulder. The sat there for a few minutes before Anna moved to get up, pulling Elsa with her and walking the two of them to Elsa's room.

"Why?" Elsa sniffled, clinging onto her sister's arm as they walked.

"Why what, Elsa?"

"Why aren't you afraid?" Elsa asked again, clarifying her question for Anna.

"Because, I know you, and I know you would never hurt me on purpose. What happened when we were younger was an accident, and nothing else. That's why I'm not afraid." Anna finished explaining as they reached Elsa's door. Turning the nob, Anna opened the door and led Elsa inside and to Elsa's bed. As she examined the room, Anna noticed a lot that was different, for starters, there was hints of ice and water damage everywhere, and Elsa's bed was against the same wall in this room as it used to be when they shared a room. The colors of the room were blues and purples, and on the bed the doll looked like a mini replica of the younger sister. Anna pulled her sister towards the bed and had her sit down on it while she checked over Elsa of any injuries. Not finding any that were too big of a concern, she began fiddling with her sister's hair, braiding it in the usual one-sided braid Elsa used to always wear. She could see Elsa was struggling with something, but what it was Anna wasn't sure about.

"But, what if-" Elsa started, only for Anna to pause what she was doing and moved around to face Elsa.

"It will be okay, Elsa. I promise." Watching Elsa nod hesitantly, Anna resumed braiding her sister's hair. As she finished with the final few strands she could hear a low muttering from Elsa, though she couldn't understand the words, the feeling she was getting from them wasn't a good one. As if on cue, the room temperature began to drop with snowflakes forming in the air. Her sister was not okay, and she didn't know why. It hurt her to see Elsa like this, she frowned as she examined the room, her eyes coming to rest on the miniature Elsa doll on the bed. Grabbing it, she quickly handed it to Elsa.

"Here, this might help." Anna offered, hoping it could help calm her little sister down. Elsa snatched it out of Anna's hands and pulled it tightly to her chest while mumbling something under her breath. However, the fear crept back into Elsa's eyes as frost began to cover the doll as well.

"No… No, no, no, no!" Elsa panicked, dropping her doll as fear overtook her emotions.

"Elsa, Elsa calm down. Please, it's okay." Anna tried to comfort, pulling her sister into a hug. Elsa however, thrashed about and didn't allow her older sister to comfort her out of fear of hurting her again. Anna realizing this, began to think her eyes focused on the frost the snaked its way around the 'Elsa' doll. She gasped as an idea popped into her head.

"Elsa, wait right here. I think I know something that will help." Anna spoke soothingly before leaving the room (and leaving Elsa's door wide open) and rushed off to hers. Fiddling with the door knob, she finally opened the door to her room and located her own 'Anna' doll. Snatching it off the shelf, she raced back to Elsa's room and entered cautiously, finding Elsa curled up against her headboard in tears at the sight of her room. Snow was falling in the room, and Anna knew she needed to act quickly.

"Elsa, it's okay, I got you." Anna whispered in her ear as she pulled Elsa into another hug, shushing her lovingly, "It's okay. You don't have to be afraid. I'll always be right here." Elsa's sobs quieted at the sound of her sister's voice, as she snuggled into her sister's body for comfort. Anna noted the doll she brought into the room, and reaching one hand out to grab it and used the other hand to push her sister back a little so that she could give her the 'Anna' doll.

"What? Why did you bring your doll here?" Elsa sniffled, confused at her sister's intentions.

"It's for you. I was thinking we could trade dolls, this way I'm always with you and you're always with me." Anna smiled, handing the doll to her sister. She watched Elsa's careful expression as she eyed the doll, then hesitantly reaching to take it from her sister's hands. The second it left Anna's grip, Elsa let out a small smile at the doll, looking up and her sibling through her drying tear stained cheeks and gave her a thankful nod.

"Thank you Anna." Elsa whispered, her lower lip quivering as she spoke. On the inside Elsa felt like she was the happiest person in the world. She was able to talk to her sister, well maybe not talk, but at least see her, which was the first time in a long time.

"You're welcome, Elsa. If you ever need anything, you can come get me, I'll always be here for you." Anna smiled, pulling her sister back into a hug.

It was a short lived one as their parents walked through the door, causing the girls to break apart with mixed expressions. Elsa was afraid and sad at what this meant, and while Anna was sad, she was also angry that she would have to leave, having everything return back to the way it was before this event happened today.

"Anna? What-"

"She tripped. I was just making sure she was okay." Anna defended against her father, holding his gaze with her own.

"Well, thank you, but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to, I never get to see Elsa anymore. I just wanted to know that she was safe."

"Of course, but it is time for the two of you to get ready for bed." The Queen spoke gently, cutting off King Adgar before he could retaliate.

"Yes mother." Elsa answered first, moving off her bed to do as her mother asked. Anna frowned but complied with the request, getting off the bed as well, purposely taking the 'Elsa' doll with her as she made her way to her own room.

When Elsa was dressed and ready for bed, she spotted the doll that was on her bed and her eyes lit up with happiness, and rushed to her bed grabbing the 'Anna' doll and hugging it close to her chest. It still smelt like her sister, relaxing Elsa as she buried herself in the covers and falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**So, what did you think? And we see Hans... kind of, he's more mentioned than shows up. But more on that in later, the girls finally reunited... kind of. Again, more on that later. I can't give away all the secrets that I have in store for this story! Hehe, as much as you all probably want that, I don't want to spoil the whole story for you all like that. Again, things are very different than the movie because of Anna being older that Elsa. I feel like I keep saying that and it's getting annoying for you all to keep reading over and over again. However I feel that if I didn't keep saying it, someone will complain about why and how it doesn't follow the storyline of Frozen, blah blah blah. Basically its a disclaimer in that sense, cause I know there are people out there that will do that.  
**

**Anyways, see you all next chapter! Bye!**


	11. Ch 11 Moving Forward

**Whats up guys? It's been a while. Well, that's mostly because of school... and work... and just life in general. But anyways I do have the next chapter for you all to read, and it should be dealing with the fun issue of Hans. Yes, I know we all just "love" him. Well, hopefully we get to see him in a new light, though don't worry, he will still be a villain... Just maybe a more loveable villain? Anyways, this chapter is more like a collection of little shorts... for the beginning at least, that last half of it is more true to the actual movie.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs/follows! I love them all!**

**I don't own Frozen, or any other Disney branded products.**

**Now for the Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Moving Forward**

Arendelle, Norway. November 5, 1798.

Anna's head dropped again as the men in the room discussed the new trade agreement between The Southern Isles and Arendelle. Apparently the Southern Isles had split from their previous kingdom, not liking the way they were being ruled by the spoiled king that had control of their Isles, and decided to split, waging war and actually succeeding due to their navy control and strategy. Anna couldn't really remember much about the country they had split from (as it was well over twenty or thirty years since they split), but it was definitely from a main land. She didn't really care that much as they never did business with that country anyways, however, she did see the reasons as to why the Southern Isles were trying to continue establishing trade routes. They had just become a new country within the past few decades and needed goods and allies to support them, and Arendelle being another strong Kingdom was a bonus. The only good thing that did come out of these meetings was having Prince Hans there to share the bored feeling as well. Anna wasn't really sure what to expect when they arrived, but Hans had been nothing but nice and kind to her the entire time. He was only a year older that her, and had red hair with dreamy green eyes, he wasn't thin but wasn't bulky either, and was very handsome. He understood her in a way, and she felt that she could talk to him about things, and he seemed to be the same way. The only thing she didn't understand was how he was the sixth son but fourth in line for the throne when all the brothers were still alive… however she didn't ask that question, figuring it might be too personal a question to ask Hans. She decided to save it for her father later that night, a quiet snicker from her left caught her attention, and she slyly looked that way to find Hans trying to hold back his laughter at her boredom. She sent him a teasing glare when no one was looking and he gave her a charming smile.

The rest of the meeting was spent like that, the two young teens sending each other sneaky glances and facial expressions. By the time the meeting was wrapping up, Anna was exhausted and was dreading the day were she actually had to do this on a daily basis like her parents did. Sure she understood the responsibilities of her title as The Crown Princess of Arendelle, but that didn't mean she had to like all of them. When all green light was signaled for her to be able to leave the room, she didn't hesitate to take it, and quickly but politely left the room.

"That was as boring as ever huh?" a question appeared out of thin air, causing Anna to jump slightly as she turned to face the person who had spoken. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Just a little…" Anna replied, hand over her heart as she looked back at Prince Hans. He seemed a little upset at the possibility of startling her, "But I guess that was my fault for not paying attention to my surroundings like I should."

"Oh?"

"It's a bad habit of mine, considering how clumsy I can be…" Anna trailed off, looking down at the ground with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well I find it adorable." Hans smiled back.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You would not believe how many other royals have this stuck up and snobbish character to them, always having to be _prim_ and _proper_," Hans said with a snooty voice, "Meeting someone who isn't like that is kind of… Refreshing."

"Oh, I didn't realize it was a nice change? Most people always tell me to act more like a princess and to stop goofing around, to hear the opposite is… almost like a dream." Anna responded, looking down at the floor again with a blush across her face. A white gloved hand reached out for her chin and turned it back towards his face.

"Well, it's not a dream today." Hans smiled warmly and Anna smiled back.

* * *

Arendelle, Norway. November 12, 1798.

Anna was standing at the docks with her Father, Mother, and the two royals from the Southern Isles Prince Alexander and Prince Hans.

"And we will write to each other all the time?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Absolutely." Hans smiled back, "I'll send you a letter the second I dock in my kingdom."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

King Adgar watched the exchange with interest along with Prince Alexander before leaning over to whisper into the Crown Prince's ear, "Something tells me we will be seeing each other again soon."

"I would definitely have to agree." Prince Alexander nodded, "Unfortunately, we do need to leave before the storm sets in."

"Of course, safe sailing."

"Thank you for everything, Your Majesty," The prince nodded before turning and alerting the two teens with his raised voice, "Hans! We are ready to set sail. Say your good-byes!"

"Of course, brother." Hans nodded, holding back a frown, "I will see you again, yes?"

"I look forward to it." Anna smiled, causing Hans to smile back.

"Until next time, Princess Anna?" Hans replied, reaching for hand and kissing it. Anna giggled, holding her other hand to mouth to cover up her giggles.

* * *

Arendelle, Norway. March 27, 1800.

Anna and Hans had been taking a walk though the gardens as they had some time after lunch to do as they pleased. She liked this particular part of the castle, and was one of her favorite places, as it allowed her to see her sisters window. Anything that had to do with Elsa was her favorite, but she didn't realize she was staring at the window until Hans broke her out of her trance.

"What are you looking at?" Hans asked confused as he tried to find what she was finding so interesting on the side of the palace.

"My sisters window." Anna replied automatically. Hans gave her a confused look again.

"Your sister?"

"Elsa. She's my little sister."

"Wait, so you have a little sister?" Hans asked in surprise.

"Yes. And Father doesn't mention her when we have guest because he doesn't want to have to explain why she is never around." Anna frowned sightly, "And because of that, I don't get to see her often."

"Why?" Hans was now naturally curious. Curious because Anna had a little sister that he had never heard of. He has seen the one painting in one of the smaller ball rooms when Anna had quickly dragged him across the castle so that they wouldn't be late to a meeting, but he didn't think much of it at the time. With this startling news, he wondered if the little blonde girl in the portrait that was in the high corner of the room, was actually Anna's little sister.

"It's because of her _illness._" Anna almost spat the word out with distaste, but held it in because of her fathers rules.

"She's sick?" Hans stated, even though he phrased it to be more of a question.

"Yes." Anna eventually replied, going over the rules she was told by her father should anyone ever ask about Elsa. She never liked that rule, then again she didn't like a lot of rules that came in regards to Elsa and her powers, but, none the less, it was a rule and she quotes from her father, 'It's for her own safety'.

"I'm so sorry." Hans nearly whispered, "I can understand that it's a difficult topic, you don't have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No no, it's just-" Anna started, tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes, "It's just, she's had it for so long now that... I'm worried that it will take away my little sister from me. I mean, I've seen her at dinner, and she looks fine, but... there are things that you can just tell are off with her. And-" Anna chocked back a sob before she continued, "And it hurts to know that there is nothing I can do to help her."

Hans had pulled Anna into his strong embrace, comforting her as she began to cry. Hans understood her pain to some degree, it was like when he found out his twin older brothers, Gustav and Francis, were being banished from the kingdom and striped of their titles as princes for treason against the Southern Isles. They were his favorite out of all his older brothers since they actually knew how to have fun when he was younger. Turns out they weren't even fully related to him as well, which was the main reason they were banished. According to his father, his mother had an affair with some nobleman when they were away on business to negotiate a treaty with a kingdom in Scotland. If he didn't know that, he would have never known that they weren't his full brothers, but now knowing that truth, he can spot differences, mostly in the chin and nose are the main features. Their general size was another, as he and the rest of his brothers were on the lean side of muscularity, Gustav and Francis were more bulky, and did really match the physic of people in the Northern part of that country. He hasn't seen them in two years, and the most recent news he has heard of them was from a wanted poster in Corona. They apparently call themselves "The Stabbington Brothers", though it's fairly accurate to their behavior when angered. Sharp and pointy objects were their favorite toys when they were growing up, and is part of the reason Hans knew what he did know in the art of sword fighting, as he would always try to keep up with them in their lessons. Gustav and Francis also helped him when he did struggle with his training, thus creating a bond between the three brothers that didn't really exist with the others, Hans being the second youngest at the time didn't understand why his brothers had to leave and never return.

Of course, he found out a few years later that they tried to kill his father after an argument that dived into very deep waters. With his kingdoms laws on royalty treason however, they couldn't execute the twins, so his father had to settle with banishment and stripping them of their titles as princes. Of course with the stripping of the titles, Hans moved up to fourth in-line for the throne, which he was happy about, but it was a bittersweet happiness.

"It's okay." Hans soothed, "I may not know that exact feeling, but I understand that it is a hard thing to deal with. Like when I lost my twin older brothers. Nothing can make it go away, but you can give her a better life by just being their for her. I'm sure she would be happy just to know that you care, and are trying to make her feel better."

"You," *hic* "think so?" Anna sniffled.

"I know so." Hans smiled, thinking about the time he got to meet up with his older brothers one time two years ago to give them a large sack of gold to help them survive on their own. He also got to see how they have been fairing on their own, and was shocked to see Gustav with an eye patch and both of them having new scars on their faces. When he asked, they merely grunted saying a witch attacked them. Hans, being thoroughly enraged at the idea of a witch purposely harming his older brothers, paid for a doctor to take a look at their scars and injuries. Gustav wasn't going to be able to see out of his eye every again, which added fuel to Hans's fire, but the brothers responded with much thanks saying that Hans was one of the only people they could count on other than themselves. Hans told them if they ever needed anything, to just send him a letter and that he would respond as soon as he could, with what they needed. Hans, to this day, still loves his older half-brothers, banished or not, and he would do _anything_ to give them a better life.

* * *

Arendelle, Norway. May 7, 1803.

A letter from Corona had arrived with not one but two messages of good news. After eighteen long years of sadness, the Lost Princess Rapunzel had finally returned. It was a celebration throughout the kingdom of Corona according to Queen Primrose's letter, and the second was a wedding invitation to Princess Rapunzel's wedding to Eugene Fitzherbert, who was also the same person that brought her home. King Adgar had immediately responded, saying that he and his wife would be attending, and had prepared a ship to sail off to Corona for his nieces wedding. He did have to leave the girls at home, reminding Anna that she had to step up her usual duties seeing as that she was going to be in charge for two weeks. However, that did not mean she could change the rules that had already been put in place by himself regarding Elsa.

Anna wished her parents safe sailing as she watched the royal vessel leave the dock in Arendelle, setting course for Corona. She hoped she would be able to see her other family sometime soon. Maybe on her 21st birthday? She hoped so, but for now, she needed to attend to some of the duties that her father and mother, The King and Queen, had left her in charge of.

* * *

Arendelle, Norway. May 28, 1803.

It had been three weeks and her parents still haven't returned from the trip. Anna was pacing nervously in the study. They never sent a letter saying that they were staying longer due to set backs or rough seas. She hadn't been able to work for the past week because she was always glancing towards the docks from the study's window hoping that her parents ship would sail though the fjords gates any minute. There had been new docking earlier, but none of them her parents. One of the flags on a ship that did come in looked really familiar though, a Golden Sun on a purple background, but why did it look so familiar?

The symbol of Corona! Of course, it was her extended families ship. Wait, why would they send a ship? Oh it's probably nothing, their ship might not have been sea worthy so they borrowed one. That had to be it, no need to freak yourself out with scary thoughts. Anna thought to herself when a knock at the study door sounded though the room, causing Anna to jump slightly.

"You're Highness?" Kai called out through the door.

"Yes, Kai, you may come in." Anna responded, taking a seat in her father's chair as the door opened. Kai opened the door and made his way over to the desk, a simple unopened envelope in his hand.

"This was to be delivered to you. It's is a message from Corona. Probably from you parents no doubt." He stated emotionlessly. Anna nodded and took the envelope from him, and opened it. Practically ripping the envelope itself trying to get to the letter inside, completely ignoring the wax seal that had a emblem of a sun rather that of a Crocus. Unfolding the note, she frowned at the parchment itself. At the bottom, it was signed from the King and Queen of Corona, not from her parents, and that confused her. Suddenly her doubt and worry reappeared, a knot forming in her stomach as she looked back to the top to read the letter.

By the time she had finished, she was in tears. Her parents never made it to the wedding. They never arrived at the harbor in Corona, meaning they were lost at sea.

They were dead.

"You're highness, is everything alright?" Kai asked nervously, seeing her reaction to the letter was not leaving a good taste in his mouth. Anna couldn't respond, she just shakily handed the letter to Kai. It took him all of three seconds to skim over the letter to learn the truth. The King and Queen were dead, lost at sea.

"I will inform the advisers." Kai said shakily, nodding his head as he backed out of the room. Anna was in a state of denial and disbelief. They were gone? Dead? But she saw them not even a month earlier, how? How could they be gone just like that? There was a soft click that alerted her that she was alone in the room. She finally felt the full impact of what the letter was referring to.

She was alone.

Anna burst into tears, her head falling to the desk as she cried for her parents. So many more questions filled her mind as she wept. All asking the same question, how was she supposed to run a country alone? How was she supposed to tell Elsa-

All thoughts stopped at the mentioning of her little sister's name, her head shooting up to look at the door. Elsa. She didn't know, she didn't know anything. Anna felt another heart wrenching sob build up in her throat as the idea of having to break the news to her sister hit her. How was she supposed to tell Elsa that they were now orphans? New waves of tears spilled down her cheeks as she went over the conversation in her head. There was a sudden drop in the temperature in the castle and it shook Anna out of her stupor. Her mind froze with the already dropping air temp, the only thing that was able to come through was that Elsa already knew. Anna needed to get to her, and fast.

Bursting through the doors, Anna raced down the halls to her sister's door, seeing the ice that was creeping out into the main hall. "Elsa!" Anna called though the door, knocking as she did so, "Elsa please, open the door."

She could her the sobs coming from the other side of the door, and there was no doubt in her mind now that Elsa knew that their mother and father were dead. Anna waited and waited, but the door never opened, and eventually, Anna fell to the floor with her back leaning against the door as she waited. She knew the door wasn't going to open, and it probably wouldn't open anytime soon due to the ice that had most likely frozen it shut, but just being at the door to let her sister know that she was here for her. That's what Elsa needed, to know that she was going to be here to help her.

"I'm right here, Elsa." Anna whispered, "And I won't leave you alone. Ever."

The funeral for the King and Queen was held within the week, which gave Anna time to try and coax Elsa out of her room. She was not going to be able to do this on her own. She had been at Elsa's door every day for this past week, and Elsa still hadn't opened the door, causing Anna to have to attend the funeral on her own. However, on her way back to Elsa's door, Anna realized that enough was enough. Elsa needed to interact with people, to come out of her room and experience life. She never liked the idea of keeping Elsa locked away, it reminded her of a caged animal and she didn't like it. She had in the past, voiced her opinion of this type of treatment to her parents numerous times, but they never listened. Well, now she was going to call the shots, and Elsa was not going to be allowed to live in her room all day every day. Sure, her powers were going to make that difficult while trying to make this happen, but she was going to teach Elsa to love her powers like she used to, instead of whatever it was that she felt for them now.

Reaching Elsa's door once again, Anna knocked, and softly sang to her through the door:

_"Elsa? Please, I know your in there,_

_People are asking were you've been,_

_They say have courage, and I'm trying too,_

_I'm right out here for you,_

_Just let me in._

_We only have each other,_

_It's just you and me,_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you want to build a snowman?"_

Anna finished singing, sliding down the door on her back. She pulled her legs up to her chest as a fresh wave of tears flowed freely from her eyes. Little did she know, that Elsa was in the same position on the other side of the door doing the exact same thing. _Yes, I want to build a snowman, _Elsa thought as her sister finished the little song, though her room wasn't going to allow her to open the door anytime soon, she just cried into her knees waiting for the ice to somewhat thaw for her to open the door to see her sister.

Anna didn't know when she feel asleep, but she did, and looking out the nearby window, she noticed that it was around dinner time. Turning to the door behind her, she knocked slowly, listening for the response. There was a sniffle, but nothing else and Anna tried again, with the same results. Getting fed up, she reached for the door handle and gave it a small jiggle, surprised to find it unlocked. More like unfrozen. Twisting it, she opened the door to find the room in a winter wonderland without the wonder part. Elsa sat huddled in the farthest corner of the room, her knee's pulled to her chest as she cried.

"Elsa." Anna whispered sadly, moving towards her sister's form. Her sister lifted her head, her eyes red and puffy from crying while fresh tears rained down her cheeks, her lips quivering as she locked eyes with Anna. Anna knew things were going to be different, and that she was now going to have to not only run the country, but raise her little sister as well. Finally reaching Elsa, she knelled down and pulled Elsa into a hug, causing Elsa to flinch at the sudden contact, but the reassuring look Anna gave to Elsa caused her to breakdown and resume her sobbing only in the comfort of her sister this time. The two were unsure of the amount of time they had spent just comforting each other, until Kai knocked on the door to let the two know that it was dinner time.

"It'll be okay Elsa, I promise." Anna smiled sadly down at her little sister, both were sporting red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Anna used one hand to clear the tear tracks off her sister's face before wiping her own away, "Come on, it's time for dinner." She encouraged, moving to stand up and help Elsa do the same. Elsa only shook her head, not wanting to leave the room out of fear of her powers.

"I can't, what if-"

"It will be fine Elsa. I'll be right here." Anna reassured, smiling down at her little sister. Elsa looked down at the floor in deep thought, debating whether it would really be okay to go down and eat dinner at the table. Looking back up at her sister, she realized that she didn't want to be alone right now, so she nodded shyly and took hold of her sister's still outstretched hand and felt herself being pulled up. As soon as she was standing, she latched onto her sister in a hug. She may have been 15, but her sister was always going to be her big sister, and she always felt like a little kid when she was around Anna. All her memories of the two of them when they still shared a room flashed though her mind as she hugged her sister.

Anna returned the hug, smiling at her sister's embrace. She would help protect Elsa, and help her with her powers now that she was in charge… And the first thing to go was the guard that stood outside the door of Elsa's room, along with her forced confinement. Anna pulled out of the hug and smiled down at her sister before the two of them silently left for the dinner table.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Do we like Hans more, or still hate him? I love the idea of The Stabbington Brothers being two of Hans's older brothers, I feel like it interlocks the two stories of Frozen and Tangled together even more. Plus, those sideburns are _clearly_ genetic...**

**Jk, but seriously though, they probably could be. Anyways, hope to see you all at the next chapter! Peace! **


	12. Ch 12 The Comfort of Family

**I'm back! After a really long delay, but hay, that's life for ya... gotta love it -_-  
**

**Anyways, so this one is more of a filler than actually movie content, but worth it I think... maybe not, idk I'm just writting the chapters for you to read them so I guess that makes you the judge.**

**As always, I don't own Frozen or Tangled.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**The Comfort of Family**

Corona, Germany. March 6, 1803.

King Thomas leaned back in his chair as an envelope from Arendelle arrived to his office a few minutes ago. He had sent one out just last week, hoping everything was okay with his In-laws and that something had come up unexpectedly, causing his Brother-in-law and Sister-in-law to have to stay home. Not that that was a good thing but when compared to the alternative… well it was the lesser of two evils that's for sure.

Though by the time he had finished the letter, he knew his gut feeling was correct, even without the mentioning of their burial taking place a few days ago. He was heartbroken not only for the death of the two family members, but now he was going to have to tell his wife that her older brother was presumed dead from a sunken ship. She was going to be devastated and he couldn't bear to tell her the news either, but he had no choice. Summoning up his courage, he stood up from his chair to seek out his wife, Queen Primrose, who was most likely in the Ballroom helping their daughter, Rapunzel, and her new husband, Eugene, how to dance for other royal events.

He really didn't want to do this to her. She had just gotten her daughter back, their daughter back, and the joy and happiness of that reunion was something he was beginning to doubt would ever have happened. He still remembered how it felt to hold his daughter in his arms for the first time in eighteen years. What surprised him even more was that it was the one and only Flynn Rider that had brought her home. If he would have known that letting him steal his daughters crown would have brought Rapunzel home, he would have let it happen a long time ago.

"Father!" A voice shouted, waking him from his thoughts, only for him to be tackled by a small figure, "There you are, Mom was wondering if you were ever going to come down."

He looked down to see the bright smile of his little girl as she hugged him. As he looked around, he noticed that he had somehow made his way to the dining room. "Oh, and why would she think that?"

"Something about you dealing with trades and such. I think."

"Well, I was just reading some letters that arrived today. Speaking of your mom, do you know where she is?" He asked with an amused smile as Rapunzel let go of the hug.

"I'm right here." A different voice filtered in from his left, causing him to turn to face the new voice. He smiled as he caught the Queens eyes with his own.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your mom for a moment." He asked, looking back down at his daughter.

"Okay, Eugene and I are supposed to go out into the kingdom today to visit some of the orphanages. You know, to read to them and stuff." Rapunzel stated happily.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm sure the kids there will love the visit." He nodded, approving of their daily activities. Looking back towards his wife, and seeing her nod in approval as well, Rapunzel set off to find Eugene before heading off into the kingdom, their personal guards following them. Queen Primrose walked over to him and gave him a comforting hug which he returned, before sighing heavily. It was now or never, and he still really didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. Especially to his wife.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, noting that there was something off with him.

"This came today." He said, handing her the letter from Arendelle, "I'm so sorry love." He whispered after she finished the letter and began to break down. King Thomas wrapped her in his arms and whispered loving words to her as she cried into his chest.

* * *

Arendelle, Norway. March 14, 1803.

In three months it was Anna's 21st birthday, as well as her coronation as Arendelle's new Queen seeing as she is the heir to the throne. That thought scared her, a lot. She wasn't naïve to know how much work came with running a country, seeing her parents having long nights in the study was proof of that, but she wasn't going to back out and hand the throne to her sister. No, that would be cruel, Elsa didn't need the pressure of running the kingdom as well as learning how to control her powers. However, she knew she was going to have her work cut out for her with running the country and helping Elsa, but it was going to be worth it, somehow… Mustering up her courage, she knocked on Elsa's door, hoping Elsa would let her in today. It was a guessing game every day, and Anna wasn't pleased with, but respected her sister's wishes. The door clicked and opened, Elsa standing in the door way with a ghost of a smile on her lips when she saw Anna.

"Hi, Anna." She spoke softly, opening the door a little wider for her sister to enter.

"Hi, Elsa. How are you this morning?" Anna asked as she entered. She loved the days when she could spent time with her sister like this. It didn't matter what was going on at the time, but the fact that she wasn't shut out like in the early years, was a big improvement.

"I'm good," She responded, closing the door, "But I could be better."

"Oh, and why is that?" Anna asked curiously. Elsa fidgeted in her spot, not sure whether she wanted to tell her whatever it was that was bothering her, "You can tell me anything, you know that right? I'm not going to be mad at you or upset. I just want to help."

"I didn't sleep that well last night." She finally said, looking at the floor.

"Was it a nightmare?"

Elsa only nodded as she frowned.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Elsa shook her head, and Anna walked forward placing her hands on Elsa's shoulders, gaining her attention. Anna could see the outlines of tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Elsa?"

"It was the night I hurt you." Elsa revealed, holding back a sob. Anna had let go of her shoulders, instead choosing to wrap them around her sister's body for a hug.

"I don't blame you for that. You know that, right? I'm not mad, or scared of you because of that. I never will be. It was an accident, nothing else." Anna comforted, as Elsa sniffled.

"I keep seeing you as the blast hits you… a-and you just- just drop to the f-floor… then it all goes black and then-then I wake up." Elsa confessed as if she was reliving the memory. Anna couldn't imagine how terrifying that memory must be for her. Of course all she remembers was Elsa falling before everything turned black for her, but Elsa's had to be so much worse. The room temperature begins to drop, and Anna notices the ice that began to creep out from underneath her sister's feet. Unfortunately, Elsa noticed it too, and she began to panic, pushing Anna away from her as quickly as possible as she mumbled the unknown mantra to herself again. Anna had begun noticing that this mantra never worked, and always seemed to make things worse.

However, Elsa began to speak louder as her frustration grew with her powers seeming to get more and more out of control.

"Conceal, don't feel, _don't_ feel." She commanded herself quietly, bringing her hands to the side of her head. Anna however, finally knew what she was still telling herself this, "Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let them know!"

"Elsa." Anna whispered, mortified at what she was hearing. It was what their father was teacher her all those years. It was only going to cause her to fear herself even more. Snapping out of her realization, Anna rushed forward, grabbing a hold of both Elsa's hands and pulling them down to her sides.

"Elsa, Elsa. Look at me, look at me." Anna asked calmly, waiting patiently for Elsa's blue orb to meet her own, "Are you still using what father taught you?"

Elsa didn't respond, tears threatening to spill over.

"Is it? Please Elsa, I need to know." Anna pleaded. Elsa only nodded, and Anna felt her heart plummet. She knew he was trying to help her, but ended up making it worse by accident and she couldn't help but be angry at him for it. How could he have not seen the damage that this was causing? Elsa was afraid, afraid of everything and everyone. No one could bottle everything up like this without some form of deep and unforgiving consequence. She had more than one fight with her parents over how to reach Elsa to control her powers. Shaking the memory away, Anna took a deep breath, to calm herself as Elsa responded with panic.

"But- But if I don't I could hurt someone!" Elsa protested.

"No. You won't. Listen to me. It will be okay-"

"No! No it won't!" Elsa interrupted, panicking at the thought of letting her emotions run wild.

"Yes it will, because you have done it before!" Anna stated firmly, causing Elsa to stare at her in confusion for a few seconds, processing what Anna just told her.

"I-I have?"

"Yes. You have. When we were little, you have complete control over them because you were not afraid of them, or of hurting people." Anna explained, "We had so much fun when we were little, and you never worried about anything like that."

"But I was only six. My powers have gotten stronger!" Elsa argued, fear creeping into her voice.

"Elsa, please listen to me. It doesn't have to be like this, you can have control over them again. Just try this way, please? For me?" Anna asked as her final resort.

"Okay. I-I'll try…" Elsa eventually said. Truthfully, she was scared about this new way of control. How could you have control with no control? It didn't make sense to her, but she would try.

"Thank you." Anna smiled, "Try letting something go… Like being happy that we can see each other more often now." She offered, hoping Elsa would get it. Elsa nodded, thinking about things they used to do when they were little. A small smile appeared as the memory of building a snowman surfaced. Anna watched as the ice stopped spreading, and the air temp had also stopped dropping and slowly began to rise. It had been the best sort of progress since they started two weeks ago. Elsa noticed it too, her eyes wide with shock and possible wonder at her older sister's idea.

"Thank you, Anna!" Elsa whispered as she tackled Anna in a hug. Anna smiled with glee as Elsa saw Anna's form of control work… well not complete control, but it was a step forward, and Anna was going to take it as she returned the hug.

"Of course," She whispered back, "I'd do anything for you, Elsa. You're my little sister, and I love you."

The moment eventually ended as Anna remembered she had some more paperwork to fill out for her party that was going to take place in just over three months. Not to mention Hans was to be arriving any day now, and she needed him to help with some of the final touches. Letting go of Elsa, Anna informed her of her duties and said she would meet Elsa for lunch at the dining room. Elsa of course understood, Anna was supposed to be Queen, she would have to take care of all the things that kept this kingdom running. But the fact that she found time to help her with everything going on with her powers was what made Elsa feel like she wasn't alone, at least not anymore. And with this new idea to help control her powers, Elsa finally saw that things were beginning to look up.

* * *

Corona, Germany. May 14, 1803.

Things in Corona had been rough for the royal family these past few months, the news of the Queens brother passing had taken its toll and King Thomas was heartbroken to see his beloved this way. He remembered the day her told her the news, and how she had broken down instantly, Rapunzel and Eugene had asked if everything was alright out of concern when they had gotten back form their days adventures only to learn about the death of her unknown aunt and uncle. Queen Primrose was still grieving, but with the invitation from Arendelle sitting in his hands, King Thomas was unsure what to do. Surely they still had to run the Kingdom, but he also wanted to go and pay his respects to his two nieces at the coronation/ birthday party for Princess Anna, soon to be Queen Anna.

The mentioning of a birthday party struck an old memory from deep within his mind, and the memory of when he first met his wife. He chuckled as the memory surfaced, it was her older brothers wedding party, _Prince_ Adgar back then, and the party host's presence were being announced. He remembered being bored with the whole thing, being only 18 back then, and then she was announced. He thought he had lost his mind as he watched her take the spot next to her mother, he didn't think anyone could be as beautiful as her, and he wanted to meet her, talk to her before any of the other eligible princes and nobles could get to her.

Shaking the memory away, he looked back down at the invite pondering what to do… He could always have Rapunzel and Eugene go instead of himself and Primrose, his wife still needing a little more time to grieve and it would give them great experience when representing their kingdom, not to mention, Rapunzel would be ecstatic to meet her cousins. He nodded to himself at the idea, plus Primrose and he could always travel up there to negotiate more trading details if need be. Actually, now that he thought about it, their trading contract should be ending soon, and a new one would need to be made up anyways which would allow them to offer their condolences in person as well. A knock at the door woke him from his deep thought.

"Father?" A light voice called out. He smiled as his daughter poked her head through the doors.

"Yes, honey?" He smiled, he never got tired of her interrupting his work. He had missed too many years in her life because of _that_ woman, and wasn't going to let any moment pass him by again.

"Mom- Mother," Rapunzel stuttered, "was looking for you?" she finished seeing the paper in his had she perked up, curious as to what it was, "Oh, what's that?"

"This, oh, it's just an invitation from Arendelle. A coronation is taking place in just over a month, along with the birthday party for your cousin, Anna." He responded nonchalantly, or as nonchalantly as he could. He was still hurt by what _that_ woman had done to his baby girl. She was finally getting used to calling her real mother by the name mother, and not feeling like she was referring to the woman named Gothel.

"Oh! Are we going?" She perked up, sitting down in the chair just across from his.

"I was thinking about letting you and Eugene attend, your mother and I still have a few things that we need to attend to here." He responded with a small smile.

"Really?!" Her eyes widened with joy, "Oh, it'll be so much fun!"

"Yes, think of it as a... vacation of sorts as well." He chuckled at her reaction.

She gasped in shock, "Really? Thank you father, thank you!" she squealed, jumping out of her seat and running around the desk to give her father a giant hug.

"Of course, darling, of course. Anything for you." He smiled, "Now, let's go see what your mom wanted, I'm sure she'll want to help you pack after she hears the good news… as well as Eugene."

"Oh, he'll be so thrilled! He says that he has heard that Arendelle looks beautiful this time of year." Rapunzel smiled, leading the way out of the room.

* * *

**Well, we get a lot of Tangled in this chapter, but it's needed I guess... Anyways, can't wait for the next chapter, as we get to see the party unfold! :D  
**

**Thanks to all that have reviewed and followed/faved this story! I love you all! And until next time peps! Peace out!**


	13. Ch 13 Queen Anna of Arendelle

**And I am finally back! I only took a little break due to life issues that gets in the way. Blame school and work, but on the bright side I did get my AA degree and am now working towards getting my BA in English. WooHoo! As for this chapter, there are multiple POV shifts so heads up on that.  
**

**This took for ever to get out because it kept deleting itself. Stupid technology... You gotta love it right? Anyways, here's the new chapter and more than likely, I will post more than one chapter within 24 because the next one is almost done.  
**

**School has started, and because I am an English Major, I will be drowning in all my reading homework, so updates will be slow... probably not as slow as this one was but, not once every week like I think they used to be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Queen Anna of Arendelle**

**Elsa POV**

I woke up with the sun in my eyes, squinting as I sat up and spotted a dress in the corner of my room. It was mostly teal with a teal corset and rosemali on the front with black sleeves, and teal gloves. I sighed with a frown as I looked at the gloves again. I didn't really want to wear them, but I know it would be much safer if I did especially if there is going to be a lot of other royals in the ballroom and Church. I couldn't afford to have any risk of my powers making an appearance in any way possible. I shuddered at the thought of the consequences. Finding my dress in the corner of my room, I stared at it for a few seconds before gracefully getting out of bed and getting ready for my sister's coronation ceremony today. I smiled to myself, Anna was going to become Queen. I was happy for her, but I was also nervous about having to be around all those people. _No, Elsa. Don't think like that. Anna would tell you that._ I sighed to myself and headed to my dress to get ready for the day as some of the maids knocked on the door. I told them to enter, allowing them to somewhat help me get ready for the though the sinking feeling in my gut was telling me that today was going to be a disaster, hopefully Anna was having more luck than I was…

* * *

**Third Person POV**

A loud snore was heard through the door as Kai approached it, knowing the Queen-to-be was still sound asleep in her bed instead of getting ready for her own coronation. Knocking softly, he spoke, "Princess Anna."

A faint "Huh…" came through the door.

"Princess Anna." He tried again.

"Yeah…." Was her sleepy reply.

"Sorry to wake you." Kai said, smiling to himself.

"No, no, no… you didn't…" A yawn interrupted her sentence, "I've been up for hours…" followed by the snores of her sleeping again, "Who is it?!"

"Still me, ma'am. The Gates will open soon, time to get ready."

"Of course… Ready for what?" Princess Anna asked through the door.

"Your… Uhh, coronation? Ma'am?" There was some mumbling before she exclaimed that it was coronation day, and the sounds of things falling and the thumping of feet were soon heard after that. Kai smiled to himself again and the normal morning conversation he shared with the princess everyday as he walked away to help prepare for something else.

* * *

Anna was more alive than ever as she raced around her room trying to get ready for the day. She scowled at part of her dress. Or rather the regal looking gold cape that adorned her green coronation dress. She didn't think it accentuated the dress at all, but she had to wear it since she was being crowned Queen, and it was required. Well… she didn't have to wear it right this second right? No, so she was just going to pretend that it wasn't there at the moment, and finished lacing up the bodice of the dress before rushing out the door and down the hall to get to her sisters room.

Elsa was all dressed in her black and teal dress, with her matching teal gloves to match. Anna frowned at them, but didn't say anything and instead gave her little sister a hug.

"Wow, Anna. You look beautiful." Elsa complimented after the broke away from the embrace.

"Thanks, you look beautifuller." Anna stated without a second thought, "Well not fuller, you don't look fuller, but more beautiful." She stuttered trying to correct herself. She was still trying to get used to talking to her sister, even after all this time, Elsa was still reserved and kept people at an arms distance.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled, a true smile and not the ones that she would normally force just for the castle staff.

"Although, I would say that your dress is missing something…" Anna stated thinking to herself for a second before dashing into her sister's closet to find the appropriate garment. She found was she was looking for in a magenta purple shawl that clasped with a sapphire stone on the neck. Running back out to Elsa, Anna quickly fashioned it to her sister and stepped back to admire her handy work. The colors worked very well together, however, the style of her little sister's dress was getting in the way. Because it was a long-sleeved dress, the shawl couldn't be used to cover up the corset so Anna decided to fold over the front so that it then seemed to be more of a miniaturized cape with shoulder padding rather than a shawl for a sleeveless dress like her own.

"Perfect." Anna smiled, giving her sister a once over before moving so that she could look at herself in the mirror.

"It's beautiful." Elsa gasped, "Thank you."

"Of course, anything for my little sister. Now come on! It's time to see the people." Anna exclaimed, rushing out of the room with Elsa in tow as they headed towards the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. Elsa tried to protest but it fell on deaf ears and soon found herself standing next to Anna on the balcony as waves of townspeople flooded in thru the gates. It was going to be a long day, thought Elsa as the two of them waved to all the people.

* * *

**Anna POV**

The church choir was singing "Heimr Àrnadalr" as I walked down the aisle in the church like I had practiced all week to meet the Bishop who was standing at the altar. Elsa was already standing there, smiling at me as I approached. It was probably the first time I had ever walked more than three feet without tripping. Thank the Gods that I didn't do something like that today, otherwise it would have been really embarrassing. I spotted Hans in the front row, and although I couldn't wave to him, I did send him a smile to let him know that I did see him. After finally making it to the front of the room I could relax since the rest was the easy part. All I had to do was grab the holy objects, the Scepter and the Orb, while the bishop did his thing. I had read that the words that the Bishop needed to say were going to be in the old language, and that they meant: As she holds the holy properties, and is crowned in this holy place, I present to you…

Of course finished by announcing my new title, which I was still scared by. I mean, _Queen, _of the whole kingdom. That's not a daunting thing to think about at all… of course I'll have Elsa and Hans to help me but it's still a scary thought.

I remembered that I needed to bow just slightly so that he could place the crown on my head, and after the weight was accounted for, I righted myself back to my original height and waited for him to grab the Holy Objects. I grabbed each of them and turned to face the crowd so that the painter could capture the moment as well as so that everyone could see me while the Bishop spoke the prayer.

"Sem hon heldr inum helgum eignum ok krynd pessum helga stad ek te fram fyrir yrd… Queen Anna of Arendelle!" The bishop finished, followed by the rest of the crowd.

"Queen Anna of Arendelle!" they chanted happily. I turned around to place the objects back down on the pillow they rested on before facing the crowd once more, smiling since the hard part was over. _Now for the party, _I sighed to myself mentally.

* * *

It was a lively party, people dancing, music playing, and everyone just having a good time in general. When the music stopped, the trumpets sounded to grab everyone's attention as they turned towards the front of the throne room.

"Queen Anna of Arendelle!" Kai announced as I gracefully (or as gracefully as I could) walk to the center of the raised platform, "Princess Elsa of Arendelle!" he announced again, and Elsa walked to stand on the spot to my right. The people clapped and cheered before the music started up again, causing things to go back to how they were just moments before. It got a little awkward between me and Elsa as we stood there while everyone else danced, so I decided to break the ice.

"Hey."

"Hi." She smiled.

"So, this is was a party looks like, huh? It's a lot warmer than I thought." I stated, causing her to smile again.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa said, causing us to both sniff the air, ending up looking at each other and giggling.

"Chocolate!" we said at the same time, followed by more giggles. Before we could go any farther, Kai had interrupted.

"Your Majesty." Kai stated, "The Duke of Weaseltown."

_"Weselton!"_ The Duke corrected quickly, I assumed this happened a lot, "The Duke of Weselton, Your Majesty." He was a short man, shorter than me by a foot, and much, much older than me as well. Probably in his fifties or sixties judging from his elderly appearance and gray hair. He was wearing a black suit with a red sash and gray pants with shiny black leather heel boots. He also had gold epaulets and was wearing thinly rimmed glasses, along with a silvery gray mustache.

"As your closet partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen." He smiled wryly, before muttering to himself, "One-two, and jump." While preforming some sort of spinning jump, then bowing causing his toupee to hang from his head. Elsa and I both struggled to contain our laughter for a few seconds before he righted himself, waiting for my answer. I then realized that I couldn't refuse his offer, as much as I really wanted to, and was about to reach out and begrudgingly take his hand when a familiar voice called from my left, grasping my outstretched hand.

"As nice of an offer that is, I believe that the Queen's _fiancé_ should be the one to lead her into her first dance of the night." Hans stated with his ever so charming smile.

"Oh," the Duke jumped, obviously startled by Hans's sudden appearance as he stuttered the next part, "Of course, I had no idea. Uh... Maybe the Princess would grace me with a dance then?" He mused, turning his attention to my little sister while Hans pulled us out and on to the dance floor. I was worried for my sister since she was concerned about her magic getting out of hand, but Hans interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, don't worry about her. She is an intelligent lady, she can handle it." He smiled briefly before spinning me around.

"I know… I just… Sometimes I worry about her and her-" I hesitated with the rest of the sentence, not really wanting to say what my father had told me to say anytime Elsa's magic was brought up, however, I didn't really want to tell anyone that she had magic either, so I again spat out the word, "_illness_."

"It's alright. I know she will be fine…" He comforted before trailing off, looking at something past my shoulder, "Look, she's doing fine." He motioned to a spot not far from us, where Elsa and the Duke were dancing. Well Elsa was standing there, the Duke looked as if he was impersonating five different animals all at once as he danced in a circle around my sister. I watched as she winced, me flinching along with her, every time the Duke landed on her foot. _I guess it's a god thing she is wearing the gloves,_ I thought to myself, though I hated to admit that it was a good thing she was wearing them. When the music had stopped, Hans led me back to my throne stating he was going to be back soon with drinks. Elsa made her way back to the front of the room standing next to me again, trying to ignore the pain that she had to be feeling in her foot.

"Well," she groaned faintly, "He was sprightly."

"Especially for a man in heels." I commented, causing her to groan again, followed by a giggle from the both of us. "Are you okay?" I asked as she moved her foot around a little bit.

"My foot has seen better days, but other than that yes, I am okay." She smiled, "Sometimes I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too!" I gasped happily. However my happiness was short lived when Elsa realized what she had just said and pulled back.

"Anna… I can't."

"Yes you can Elsa. I know you can-"

"No, I can't." she argued, "You wouldn't understand." She stated softly, though still loud enough so that I could hear it, before walking off leaving me confused and worried for her. I was about to go after her when Hans appeared again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, noting my confusion and turning to place the drinks on a servant's tray as they walked by.

"Elsa. She-" I tried to say but nothing would come out. Hans didn't say anything, just wrapped me in a hug while I tried not to cry.

"She's probably just stressed with the party and all the people around." He reasoned, "I bet tomorrow she will be good as new, as if tonight never happened."

"I hope your right…" I said as I pulled out of his embrace, wiping and stray tears from my face while trying to make sure that my makeup didn't smudge too badly.

"Your Majesty. Princess Rapunzel of Corona and her Prince Consort, Eugene." Kai interrupted again, though I was thankful for it at the moment. I temporarily blanked out on the country and their names, focusing on what the two were wearing. The woman was wearing an elegant pink and purple dress, pink heels, and had short, spiky, brown hair with bright green eyes. Her tiara was full of jewels and had many different colored gems that accentuated it. The man was wearing a purple military jacket, with a gold sash, black pants, black boots, as well as him also having brown hair, with a matching brown goatee, and brown eyes.

"Corona… Corona…" I mulled over, thinking aloud trying to remember why it was so familiar. "Oh! Corona!" I exclaimed, talking a little louder over some of the people that were getting a little to loud for a normal conversation on my left side, "I remember now. You must be my co-" I was cut off by some screams coming from the left side of the ballroom. All of us turned in that direction with very confused looks on our faces.

"What in the world is going on over there?" The man in purple, Eugene, asked to no one in particular. Hans shrugged, not really hearing the question or trying to focus on what the people were saying.

"Is... Is it... Snowing?" Eugene asked incredulously.

"How could it be snowing? It's _summer,_ and we are _inside."_ Hans growled, though I was to busy thinking about the fact that it was snowing to be concerned or worried about his tone. I realized that, _yes, it was snowing_ and _Elsa was probably in trouble_ caused a look of horror to crossed my face.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked after seeing my face.

"Elsa." I breathed, and without a second glance backwards, I rushed off into the crowd to try and find the one person that mattered more than me.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Problems have begun and things are about to get interesting. I guess we will see what's up with Elsa in the next chapter. Hopefully this was okay, and nothing was too OOC, but oh well...  
**

**Until then, peace out.**


	14. Ch 14 Sorcery

**Hey! Would you look at that! I actually updated like I said I would! Yay me!**

**Anyways, for those that are reading my other story (since I haven't updated that one in forever as well...) I am working on it, but I have hit a road block and got stuck, so I'm trying to figure out how to get it out without making it suck. So far, no luck, but I do plan on having it out soon... soonish... So yeah.**

**This chapter is were things start getting fun, and I had some fun exploring the big reveal scene. Obviously what is in the movie isn't here because that wouldn't make sense with what has happened in this story, so hopefully the changes work, I think they do anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or its characters. Just my plot and age switches.**

**So sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Sorcery**

I walked away from Anna, scared of my reaction and how she was going to take it. I will be honest, I liked having the gates open, it was refreshing, but it couldn't be like this all the time because… what if someone found out about my powers? What if they didn't like it? What would happen to the kingdom? I couldn't let that happen, it was better for me to just hide them like I always did. Weaving through the masses of people, I eventually found myself near the food table, and more importantly, the chocolate. I reached out to grab a piece because it's chocolate, and I realized I still had my gloves on. I didn't really want to get chocolate stains on them, but I also didn't want to take them off…

_It couldn't hurt, even if it was for a second._

_But what if my powers revealed themselves within those seconds? Everyone would know, and…_

_But you also deserve a snack, it has been a long day…_

_What if I hurt someone else?_

_By grabbing a piece of chocolate? Yeah right._

_You can never be too careful._

My mind was having a debate within itself on whether or not I should take off the glove… But before I could come to that decision my arm was quickly yanked to the right and my glove was torn from my hand unexpectedly. I gasped, searching around for where it could have gone. I was beginning to panic, I needed my glove for tonight. I didn't have full control yet.

I spotted a small boy, probably somewhere around five or six with my glove in his hands as he showed it proudly to some of the older boys, who were probably no older than ten. The boys seemed to notice that I had spotted them, and I watched in fear as some of his friends rolled my glove up and play with it like it was a ball. Now I was a little upset, they were raised better than that surely. I mean they looked as if they were nobility or even royalty… Actually, they looked a lot like Hans now that I think about it… Shaking that thought away I marched up to them, ready to demand to get my glove back when an older boy frowned at their behavior. Only I ended up joining their game by accident.

"Excuse me." I said in a commanding tone, although it didn't really come out that way. They all froze and turned to look at me, oh I'm sure looked real threatening, I mean me, the secretive Princess of Arendelle that has never left her room for anything other than actual orders by my parents. Honestly, I was probably more terrified than them on the inside, and they seemed to notice it, "May I have my glove back?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Here you go," the oldest boy answered, outstretching his arm to hand it to me.

"Thank you." I responded, only to fall for his trick.

"Oops, too slow. David, catch!" the boy shouted, tossing the glove over to another one of the kids. And it became a game of keep away from me. Why didn't the adults notice, why didn't they care? Why wasn't someone helping me? I eventually gave up, deciding I'd just leave the party early. I'm sorry Anna, but if I can't control my powers and I don't have both gloves on, I can't stay here.

"Hey, where you going? It was just starting to get fun." One of the boys whined.

"This is why women are boring, John. Because they don't know how to have fun." The older boy taunted, "Do you think we should teach her?"

"Yeah!" all the kids shouted in unison, and rushed after me.

No this can't be happening, not now. Just get away, I just need to get away. I was so focused in my thoughts that I didn't hear the boys get all excited over some of the ice and snow that I had left on the ground by mistake.

"Hey!" they called after me, all of them calling after me to get me to stop or wait for them. One of the older boys managed to somehow get ahead of me, but he had a curious look on his face.

"How did you do that?" I gave him a weird look, "The snow? How did you make it snow?"

I stared at him in horror. _No, nonononononono. This can't be happening! Not here!_ I was panicking in my mind. The other kids seemed to crowd around me as well, demanding that I "do it again" because they wanted to play. I needed to leave, but others were beginning to notice the snow talking to each other about it, the whispers floating throughout the room. Looking up I realized I was losing control of my powers and making it snow throughout the entire room. I decided that I needed to leave the room, and as I made my way to the exit, I felt someone bump into me, sending me to the floor. That's when everything went wrong. The second my left hand hit the floor, ice shot out and covered the floor and halfway up the nearby wall. This was bad, _they know, they know_. I pushed myself up on to my feet and tried to run, but I was being surrounded by people as they tried to keep me in the room so that the guards could take care of me.

I was freaking out, and other people began to notice. Not that I was scared, no, but they noticed the thickness of the snow that was beginning to fall within the ballroom itself. I tried to slide my way over to the doors that were, thankfully, nearby. I watched the crowed, trying to find my sister, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I began to panic more, causing more snow to fall while desperately reaching for the door knob…

* * *

**Anna POV**

All around me, people were beginning to freak out. She had to be scared... or missing her gloves. Oh gods this is all my fault for letting her out of my sight, and now people are not going to let her talk, too afraid of her powers to even think that it was an accident. Then I noticed a large portion of the wall covering in ice, and all my hope disappeared. The ice almost reached the ceiling, looking jagged and spikes sticking out in every direction on the wall. The names that were being shouted out didn't help my confidence either, and I could only fear for what Elsa had to be going though.

"Monster!"

"Witch!"

"Sorcery!"

I heard people whispering, shouting, and accusing Elsa of her magic. No, not now, why now? Please let me get to her first, I can fix this I know I can.

"I knew there was something dubious going on." I heard an old man mutter as I pushed my way through the crowd.

"Move, please out of my way!" I repeated over and over again as I tried to get through the crowd that seemed to grow the closer I got to the front. I was only able to catch glimpses of Elsa through the crowd, and what I did see was not a happy picture. Elsa was against a door, both hands clutched to her chest, and what looked like tears about to spill over her eyes and down her cheeks. "Elsa! Elsa!" I called, but I don't think she heard me.

"Don't let her escape!" I heard a high pitched and squealing old man's voice call out. I knew that voice, it was the Duke of Weselton, and he wanted to harm my sister. I finally pushed through, only to find the doors Elsa was just at, wide open and three guards going down the hall after Elsa. The Duke and his guards quickly followed the ice trail lay on the ground and I quickly rushed after them, ignoring the rest of the palace guards and their orders to keep me in the room. I followed the trail through all the twists and turns in the hallways, finally leading out to the courtyard and finding the scene to be very similar to the ballroom. The left water fountain had been frozen, the water itself in a terrifying claw like form, while the entrance to the palace had been frozen over, the Duke and his two guards on the ground pointing at Elsa calling her a monster. I spotted her magenta/purple shawl as she fled the courtyard heading to the western side of the castle. I easily ignored everyone in the area, rushing after my sister.

"Elsa! Elsa, wait!" I called, as I followed her out to the fjord, "Elsa, stop! Please!"

I watched as she turned around, a panicked look in her eyes as she backed out onto the water, freezing the water as she touched it with her foot.

"Elsa, please! Don't run. We can fix this. Please, stay here." I pleaded, slowly approaching her as she began breathing quickly. I could see the tear stains on her cheek and I knew she was scared.

"Anna, I'm scared." She whimpered, I opened my mouth to try and calm her down, but the guards beat me to it.

"There she is! Stop her!" They called out, I had turned my head in shock for a second, but it was the final push for Elsa as she took off across the water, creating an icy path for herself to the other side and disappeared into the woods. I glared at the guards before trying to go after her, only to be stopped by the guards and pulled back to the courtyard. And by then, it had started snowing outside as well. People were panicking, it was summer and it was snowing, they did have a right to panic. But it was all an accident, she was only scared, why couldn't they see that?

"Anna! Anna, are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned my head to see Hans rushing up to greet me, embracing me in a hug before checking me over for any injuries.

"No." I whispered out, more of me wishing I could have helped Elsa than answering his question.

"Did you know?" He asked, concern flooding through his eyes as he looked at me. Millions of thoughts raced through my mind. I couldn't tell him that I did, no matter how much I wanted to…

"My parents-" I took a deep breath before continuing, following the lie that my parents had forced into my mind no matter how much I hated it. Right now however, that lie was probably the only thing that was going to keep me safe, and allow me to bring my sister back safely as well, "My parents only ever told me she was sick… That she was suffering from some sort of illness. Do you think- do you think this is what they were talking about? That this is what they meant whenever they told me she was sick?" I asked him, putting on a scared and confused face. He only pulled me back into a hug as silent tears fell from my eyes, while a small part of me hoped that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**So that happened... The reveal wasn't as shocking as the movie, but that's because Anna didn't know about Elsa's powers, so since she does know, it was a little less exciting I think it normally would have been... idk though, it could just me being super self-conscious of my work like always.  
**

**We will see some more of Rapunzel and Eugene in the next chapter. And next note, I am not a fan of posting whole songs into stories, and to be honest whenever I encounter one in another fanfic I tend to skip over it... sorry, not sorry... so my question is, do you want me to post "Let It Go" or not? I will if people want it. Honestly, that is like my favorite song and I'm still hesitant about posting it just cause I don't like reading song lyrics in stories unless its short little excerpts... though I guess I did post all of "Frozen Heart" by the Ice miners in the beginning, but that is also a relativity short song...**

**IDK, I have to think about this, but let me know what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter! Peace!**


End file.
